We Aren't Complaining
by TheInsaneChick
Summary: Rebecca and Luna were just 2 regular Code Lyoko fans, until Luna wins a contest to live in France only to find that there favorite show isn't so fictional. They make friends with the warriors and join them but will one be attracted to their enemy? Will another date their lifelong crush? Warning: Mild Language. Little bits of OOC-ness ( XanaXOC, UlrichXOC, JXA, YXW)
1. Onwards! TO FRANCE!

**Holy shiz this is my first ever story! I'm so excited about making this. Please don't hate but reviews are always welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except my OC, Rebecca. Luna is owned by Luna-Soul-Sky. Check her out, she's awesome!**

* * *

**_4pm~ Thursday (Rebecca POV)_**

I just got home from school today and I quickly ran straight to my room to watch the best show ever created by man ever, Code Lyoko. I locked my door and turned on my TV to channel 54. _(not real channel number)_

Oh dang, where are my manners? The name's Rebecca Kingsley, age 14 with jet black hair with red streaks, naturally purple eyes. And for some random reason I'll tell you all what I'm wearing. I got on my favorite black sweater, purple sleeveless shirt, worn-out Demien skinny jeans, and black converse. Did I mention that I live alone? Yeah shocking I know but I never knew my parents and the orphanage gave up on me when I was 10. Luckily, I had enough money for a house and was already a babysitter so yeah. As soon as I reached channel 54, my phone rings.

_"HEY GURRRLLL! Did you get home yet?_" I know that voice anywhere.

_"Luna! Yeah I did, why?" _Luna and I have been friends ever since Code Lyoko came out, which has been a long time ago. I'll never forget the day we met. I was the new kid and I was NOT getting along with the others since none of them had the same interests as me. It was lunchtime and I just ate under a tree with my CL Lunchbox next to me. Suddenly a shadow overlapped me and I was soon faced to faced with a girl with black hair and blonde streaks in her bangs, blue eyes and was wearing a blue dress and a white jacket, white leggings, and blue n' white flats. We both made introductions and before I knew it we were rambling about our favorite CL characters. Course her's would be Ulrich although her face when I said Xana was my fav made me laugh till I started to tear up. Anyways BACK TO THE PHONE CALL!

_"Weellll...remember that contest I entered for both of us back in August? You know to go to france?" s_he squealed about.

_"How couldn't I? We've been taking french ever since! What about it?"_ Even though I kinda had an idea on what she was about to say.

_"...(SUSPENSFUL MUSIC INSERTED)...WE WON! WE ARE GOING TO FRANCE!"_ she yelled and practically destroying my ear buds.

_"HOLY SHIT REALLY?! Come by my place with your suitcase cause I WILL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO BRING!_ I seriously didn't know since we were gonna be staying there for the rest of our lives or atleast till we found a cooler place to live in.

_"Alright on my way"_ And with that we hang up and I got my suitcase ready. Till she got here I continued watching CL with ramen noodles to my side.

* * *

**_(A few minutes later)_**

*Ding-A-Ling* God I hate my doorbell good thing I'll be leaving it! Muhahaha!

"AYOO GIRLY! OPEN UP THE DOOR!" I could hear Luna through the door. I opened up to see my childhood friend standing there with a gleeful look on her face and 2 suitcases next to her which I am guessing are already full. "Finally you opened up, I've been waiting here for like 5 seconds!"

"Oh Luna you and your humor, I'm surprised you aren't related to Odd" I replied with a smirk on my face. We both went towards my room and began packing for our trip. "Hey Luna," I said when I zipped up my first suitcase, " Did you know Kadic is a real place? Along with an abandoned factory near it? Although its elevator doesn't work..someone checked" _(its true i saw it on google!)_

"Seriously? Hey atleast we get to see what our favorite boarding school looks like. And Jeremie probably turned it off while they were fighting Xana."

"HA! Doubt it, though that would be cool..."

Once we were done, we decided to just chill around and catch up on things. Our flight leaves tomorrow at 3pm so we still got time. She stayed over since well it was like, what, 12am midnight. As we dozed off, I thought I saw the Xana symbol on my TV.. Oh well, I bet that was nothing.

* * *

**Still cannot believe I'm creating a fanfiction which will like never be popular.. OH WELL! **

**Stay beautiful my friends! DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! :D**

**~T.I.C**


	2. The Very Interesting Flight

**Okay, realized Rebecca's back story is abit confusing but DO NOT WORRY! Everything about her is on my profile. So go check it out and maybe you'll understand her ^w^.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC, Rebecca. Luna is owned by Luna-Soul-Sky**

* * *

_~10:00am Friday (Rebecca POV)_

I woke up that morning only to find Luna staring at me, "Uhm...Luna? Why exactly are you staring at me?"

"Silly Becky! We have 5 hours till our flight leaves!" She replied with a smile on her face.

"DUDE! Could've have woken me up earlier! We still need to get our enrollment ready and tell everyone about our departure!" God dammit why do I always sleep in!

"Don't worry, I've taken care of everything! Now hop up before I bring the ice!" She pulled off my covers and practically dragged me out of bed.

I hauled myself to the bathroom to shower (and maybe had a little nap in it...) brush my teeth and other bathroom necessities. I walked out only to be greeted by the sweet smell of pancakes. Bless the lord for her amazing cooking, why can't I be like her. I brushed my hair and pulled it into a high ponytail, then I put on a purple dress that reached my knees, black leggings with purple designs, my favorite black sweater, and some black n' purple flats. I walked downstairs to see Chef Luna at her best.

"Good morning, Chef Luna. What do we have on the menu for this fine friday?" I said to her with the best British accent I can.

"Ahh! Miss Kingsley! Good morning to you too! Today we have the famous Luna Pancakes with the rich maple syrup drizzled all over it with a hint of cinnamon flaked on top!" She told me back with a French accent. We then both heard a low growling noise. "What was that?" she said again in her regular voice looking scared.

"God dammit you made me even hungrier! Thanks for the very descriptive story about your homemade pancakes!"  
I said pointing at my stomach. We both gobbled down our pancakes (Me getting thirds) and drank our coffee to be ready for our flight in about..._SHIT 1 HOUR?! What have I been doing? Oh wait..I think I overslept in the shower again..Ah well!_

_~3:30pm Friday (Luna POV)_

I can't believe it. We are actually going to France! I was staring out the window of the plane we were in while Little Miss Gamer brought along her 3DS to play Animal Crossing New Leaf. Luckily she brought along her headphones so she wouldn't disturb the others.

"Hello madams! Would you like anything to eat or drink?" said a really pitchy girl voice. I looked over to find the flight attendant smiling at us. _Damn, she didn't wear enough make-up today! And can she get any skinner?!_ I thought as I realized the amount of make-up on her face and how thin she looked.

"Uhm..Do you have anything that has sugar in it?" I heard Rebecca say with one of her headphones out.

She nodded, "Yes we do. We have M.C.D cake." We looked at her confused. "M.C.D stands for MilkChocolateDrizzle. Also we have some gummy worms if you are interested."

"GUMMY WORMS!" I nearly yelled out. "I'll have the gummy worms! And I guess Becky here will get the M.D.C cake."

"M.C.D"

"Yeah that!" She went to go get our orders. 10 minutes later we both have gotten our food. Who knew the people here gave us a WHOLE FUCKING PLATE OF GUMMY WORMS! Never in my life have I seen so many gummy worms.

_~6:45am Saturday (Luna POV) ~12:45am(In france..for now on it's in this timezone)_

Finally arrived at France! I looked out my window at the beautifully lit city. From this view I could see a factory.  
Guess Becky was right about there being an actual factory. Maybe we can go check it out later. But for now, we should get settled in. I can't wait till we finally land but for now I guess I'll get some rest...Wait did I see the XANA symbol on the TV upfront? Nah I probably am just seeing things.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! This is the second time they saw a XANA symbol on something..Could it mean something? COURSE IT DOES HAVE YOU NOT READ THE SUMMARY? Anyway be prepared for the next chapter! Where they finally go to their favorite boarding school. Reviews are welcomed! But please no flames. It makes me sad :c.**

**Stay beautiful my friends!**  
**~T.I.C**


	3. It can't be them, but it is!

**First off, OMG THE REVIEWS! *hugs everyone through the screen and gives out virtual cookies***

**To lyoko-reader: They did?! God dammit I really wanted to visit during my trip to france irl..if i ever go XD. And Xana is just misunderstood :c**

**To jaylalyokolove: Glad it made you laugh! :D**

**To jesslyoko324: Thank you!*huggles* :3**

**To Luna-Soul-Sky: Gummy worms ~w~ and Course you love it you helped me with the idea!**

**Second, I realized where it said 12:45am, it should have said 12:45PM..GOD DAMNIT ME AND MY STUPIDTY!**  
**Now on with the story! Disclaimer: I don't anything except for my OC, Rebecca. Luna is owned by Luna-Soul-Sky.**

* * *

_**~2:45pm Saturday (Rebecca POV)**_

_Holy shit..holy shit...HOLY MUDDERFLIPPIN SHIT! I cannot believe we were at Kadic! It looks so much like it does on TV!_  
I looked over to see Luna's facial expression very similar to my own. Back home before we left we decided to enroll here since it actually does exist. Luna's parents helped us out with the forms and other shiz like that. We looked around to see if we can find the principal's office untill...

"Becky...Becky..Beckyyy!" Luna whispered to me while tugging on my sleeve.

"What is it? And why are you tugging on my slee-" I looked to where her finger was pointing to find a pink-haired girl walking next to a black-haired girl."Holy motherf***ing shit..." I whispered. Then next thing that happened was something I did **NOT** expect.

"Hi! I'm Luna and this here is Rebecca, Becky for short. We were wondering if you could show us where we could find the principal's office?" Luna told the pink-haired girl with a smile.

"Oh sure, follow me. By the way, the name's Aelita! And this girl is Yumi!" The pink-hai..Aelita said while motioning towards Yumi who only nodded. Okay..okay..Rebecca..this is just a coincidence. A really, really, reallllyyy good coincidence. They lead us towards the principal's door and left us to I'm guessing their classes. We both walked in to a man who looked like Mr. Delmas.

"Hello, how may I help you too?" He asked us.

"Oh uhm.. Yes, Luna and I are new here and we were wondering if you could you know..help us out?" I shakily asked.

"OH YES! Miss Kingsley and Miss Saller. Hmm it seems you two will be in the same dorm, hope you don't mind that. Your dorm number is 204 and I'll have Jim escort you two. My name is by the way." He said to us with a grin.  
_Creeepppyyy...wait ?! Okay..another coincidence and Jim...I think I'm gonna explode with shock and excitement!_  
Just then a girl with raven colored hair and a yellow headband walked in.

"Daaddyyy! My phone won't send anymore text messages!" She whined to her father then eyed me, "Who are you?" She sneered

"Whats it to you?" I replied back with a hand on my hip. Guess I found Sissi..if it all makes sense anyway.

"Elizabeth, can't you wait untill I'm done with these two young ladies? And shouldn't you be in class right now?" Mr. Delmas thank you! I already cannot stand the little witch. Wait ELIZABETH?! The next reference to Code Lyoko and I will just leg it back home..or stay here I don't know yet.

"Uhm, sir can we get out schedules and be on our way? I feel like you and your daughter here should get things done." Luna told her shyly. She never was good with awkward moments..then again who was? We all turned to see the door closed by a tall man with a red jacket and I believe sweat pants? He wore a headband and had a whistle around his neck, did I mention he looked a bit overweight?

"You called sir?" He said. When did he call him?! Ah well that's the least of my worries right now.

"Yes Jim, can you take these two new students to their dorm, 204?" told Jim while giving us our schedules.

Sissi, who was sitting in a chair in he corner, finally stood up and exclaimed, " DADDY! Fix my phone now! Or I'll show last christmas' photos to everyone of your friends!" Dammmnnnnn, someone had a bowl of shitty puffs today, I thought.

"Please Elizabeth, wait till I'm done. For now go to class or I'll be forced to give you detention!" Mr. Delmas last said as Jim closed the door on us. Thank god I don't have to deal with that now. He showed us to our dorm after a long walk and by long I mean short but I'm not used to excersing, too much work.

"Alright here is your dorm, I suggest you go to class then during lunch unpack." He both gave us keys to our dorm and left.  
We unlocked the door and looked in. To our left and right were beds that didn't look so comfy and to the opposite wall was a giant desk with two chairs, and a wardobe on the right and left wall near our beds. There was all a bedside table next to both beds.

"I CALL RIGHT SIDE!" Luna yelled out falling ontop of the bed. I flopped on to the left side and sighed. We unpacked what we could before second period started.

"Awesome we have the same classes! Well except for 4th period..I have History I and you got History II." I said as we left our dorm and locked it.

Luna somehow brought along a map of the school and lead us towards Science. We didn't she use the map when we needed to look for the principal's office!? We walked in just as the teacher was calling out roll-call.

"Aaah, and here are the two new students I was talking about. Would you two like to introduce yourselves?" the teacher said.  
She had on a white lab coat and a light blue polo shirt, a pair of khakis and white shoes. Her hair though looked to be a grey afro about to spilt in half.

"I'm Luna Saller and this is Rebecca Kingsley! We both come from Tennessee and NO we will not imitate a hillbilly if any stereotypes asks. Anyone got questions? No good!" Dammit Luna, why do you somehow know what to say while I'm left looking like an idiot.

"Interesting introduction..? Anyway, Luna you may sit next to Ulrich and Rebecca you can sit next to Jeremy. Ulrich and Jeremy raise your hands please." A boy with round glasses, baby blue sweater, blonde hair and khakis raised his hand, and said, "I'm Jeremy." I walked over before he said his name since well **IM OFFICALLY DONE!** I'm having a nice looong chat with Luna when lunch comes cause well, **EVERYTHING HERE IS EXACTLY LIKE CODE LYOKO**. Just then the other boy with brown hair combed to the left of his face with a yellowish shirt, and olive green jacket, and a darker shade of green colored pants raised his hand and said, "I'm Ulrich" I caught Luna blush and walked over and sat next to him. I can totally tell she was squealing like a fangirl on the inside. Flustered Luna is flustered.

**_~~TIME SKIP POWERS ACTIVATE!~~_**

**OH MY GOD CLASS IS SO BORING!** Thank god its time for lunch!

"DON'T WORRY LUNCH! I'M COMING!" I heard someone say behind me. Luna and I both looked at each other before we whispered, "Odd"  
Nothing affects us anymore since we came to the conclusion that **OUR FAVORITE SHOW IS REAL! OH MY GOD I AM SERIOUSLY SCREAMING ON THE INSIDE SO MUCH THAT AT THIS POINT IS NOT HEALTHY!"**

This school year is bound to be interesting..Wait, if they are real then so is the factory's secret..and so is my favorite character. Looks like we are gonna have to make friends with a few special people. :3

* * *

**So they find out that their favorite show is real, will they try to become friends with them and join the battle? Or will one join the dark side? I heard they got cookies but I'm still deciding..ANYWAY Thats it for this chapter! See you guys later!**  
**Do not forget to review! Though flames will not be allowed! All flamers will be booted out of this story, thank you.**

**Stay beautiful my friends ~T.I.C**


	4. I Demand To Know!

**Alright to clear things up, everytime I type Mr. Delmas it won't show so for now on I'll refer him as 'The Principal'**  
**Menacing right? Anywho, I won't say the time and date since its gonna annoy me trying to figure them out without confusing people, heh. Also, I know I'm rushing things but IM WAY TOO EXCITED! This is my first fanfiction and the idea came from PM'ing like 50+ messages to another author who I think you all know is Luna-Soul-Sky XD**

**Rebecca: Oh hurry up with the chapter! I aint got all day!**  
**Me: Who is your creator?! ME so hush up and wait!**  
**Rebecca *sigh* Fine :L**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Rebecca. Luna is owned by Luna-Soul-Sky check her out she's awesome! Everything else is owned by their rightful owners, wherever they are.**

* * *

**_Rebecca POV_**

The rest of the day was basically like any old day except for the fact that our favorite show is real and they don't know its a show...not yet anyway heh heh. Actually nah I won't tell them, I'll get Luna to do it but that's not important. We both were about to unlock our dorm when the principal came by.

"Hello girls, would you two come with me to my office please? We still need to discuss the rules of this school." He said to us. We nodded and followed him towards his office only to find Odd waiting there. He looked worried about something..

"Right this way girls. Odd please wait a moment till I'm done with this two, alright?" The principal looked towards him while he held the door open for us. We all walked in and took our seats.

"So, what is it that you needed to speak with us about again?" I said to him.

"Well, first off the rules. One, you must wake up at around 6-7 am and be in the cafeteria by 7:15am. Two, between each class is a 5 minute break. Lunch begins at 12pm and ends at 12:35. While dinner is-" He stopped and looked behind us. Luna and I turned to find a specter coming out of an outlet as well as muffled voices coming from outside the office's door. We looked at each other knowing what was happening. We looked back towards the principal who looked scared out of his mind. I may have giggled cause the way of his was formed was kinda funny but realization smacked me right in the face... We were in the middle of a XANA attack.

"Do you think we should run?" Luna asked me.

"OF COURSE WE SHOULD!" And with that we ran out the door barely missing the specter as it went for the out the window. We ran and ran till we saw the warriors heading towards the forest. I don't know what possessed me into doing this but I yelled at them as we ran. Finally we caught up to them at the manhole.

"Why did you follow us?" Jeremy asked with a shocked face that resembled the rest of the group.

"Don't worry about that. Just say this, who is staying and who is going?" Luna replied who looked..excited? _Why the fuck are you happy, no wonder I sometimes call you a lunatic_, I thought.

"Why do you want to know?" a furious-looking Yumi asked.

"Don't worry, we'll launch a return to the past and they won't remember" Aelita said calmly. And this is why you are my neutral favorite Aelita. So clueless cause no matter how many times they do a R.T.T.P (return to the past) we will still remember.

"JUST ANSWER ME! Unless you plan on letting Xana attack willy-nilly!" Luna yelled out. For some random reason I thought of a bunch of his monsters running around happily in a destroyed world..._NOT NOW BRAIN! NO TIME TO FANTASIZE!_

"Alright.. Odd, Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich are going, you two stay and fight the specter." Jeremy told us while opening the manhole. We nodded and watched as they went down into the sewers. Luna ran back towards Kadic while I looked for the gardening shed to get a weapon. When I found it, I walked in only to be locked inside..god dammit Xana! I banged on the door and yelling but to no avail. I looked around for a way of getting out untill I spotted and axe_..Oooh baby am I gonna have fun with this!_ I grabbed it and looked for a weak spot in the wall. Once I did, I help up the axe and brought it down with enough force to make a small hole. I continued this till I made a big enough hole to escape from. _HAHA XANA can't outsmart the Beckster_! I ran towards Kadic with the axe in one of my hands, a rake and a shovel in the other.

* * *

**_Luna POV_**

"BECKY WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU LAZY SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled out while trying to hold back a pipe that a Xanafied pile of electronics brung down on me. He managed to make a robot out of it while I was fighting with nothing but my bare hands. Finally I hear Becky running towards me.

"Where the fuck have you been?" I managed to miss an electric shock from the robot and was given a shovel.

"Locked in a tool shed, chopped my way out with this beauty" She said while holding up an axe. We fought with the robot untill we somehow made it to the bridge of the factory.

"Can you believe it?! The show is real!" Becky told me as she slid down a rope while missing being crushed by a rock.

"Can we talk about this later? I would like to live today thank you very much!" I yelled at her and jumped from the ledge,  
barely missing another electrical shock. We heard an elevator coming up and a boy's voice came over.

"Don't worry ladies. Odd the magnificent is here to save the d- oof" God dammit out of everyone it had to be Odd. He was hit with a sheet of leftover metal. I facepalmed and Becky let out a slight chuckle.

"I knew someone was gonna help so here. Catch!" Becky threw a rake at him. He looked at it and whined, "How come you guys get cooler weapons!" He picked it up and ran straight for it. He was about to hit the robot with the rake, but it collapsed into a pile of whatever it was used for with a specter coming out of it and evaporated.

"Get ready to be erased of a few memories" He said with a wink. We both rolled our eyes and suddenly all we could see was a bright light.

**_~Returning to the past~_**

We found ourselves back in class with Mrs. Hertz. We both looked at each other and tried to process what just happened.  
The bell rang and we decided to wait for the gang to show up by the vending machines to ask them about everything, even though we already knew we just thought that we should act like normal teens around them.

"Seriously, our show is real and we were just attacked by Xana." Becky said while rubbing her temples.

"I still cannot believe it. Hey atleast we get to chat with our favorite warriors!" Speak of the devil here they come. Becky stood up and walked over towards them with me following behind. Finally after an awkward staring contest someone said something.

"What the ever living fuck just happened!" Becky said trying to sound as shocked as possible, "First we were fighting a giant robot thing and next BOOM back into the past! You guys got some explaining to do!"

"You mean you still remember? I thought after that you wouldn't.." a confused Jeremy said trying to figure it out.

"Do you think we should tell them? I mean they'll just keep asking untill we give them a solid answer." Aelita said trying to calm down the little genius.

"You bet we will! And I want proof of it too!" I pitched in, hopfully they'll show us the supercomputer! God that would be cool.

"Fine we'll tell you. Just.. meet us at our table during dinner okay? And promise you won't tell a living soul!" Ulrich said looking abit angry. Suddenly a high-pitched voice screeched my ears. Oh boy here comes Ms. Satan.

"Ohhh ULRICH DARLING!" Sissi squealed while 'strutting' towards him. I heard Rebecca making a 'blech' sound.

"Sissi will you just leave me along? I won't go out with you even if you were the last person on earth!" He said looking even angrier...Boy this is NOT his day today.

With every episode I seen I finally get to stand up to the little bitch, " Is she always like this too you?" I told him,  
they all nodded and I gave them a grin. I looked towards Becky and she nodded. Perfect!

Sissi looked over at us and gave a disgusted look, "EWWW It's a pair of roaches! Keep them away from me!"

"Oh HEEELLL NO! You did NOT just call us roaches when you look like one yourself! Also, can you just leave these guys alone!  
Why do you bother them anyway?! What did they ever do to you?!" I yelled out pointing a finger at her chest.

"Why do you want to know, newgirl? You've only been here for a couple of hours and you somehow know everything? I suggest you leave me along or I will tell my daddy, THE PRINCIPAL, to get both of your slutty looking asses back to the little farm you grew up on!" She yelled back at me. Ooohh nooo she does NOT want to mess with me when it's that time of month!

"Becky hold me back, IM ABOUT TO GO APE SHIT YOU ON, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" I threw my hands at her while Becky held me back.  
I looked towards the others and found them staring at me. I'm guessing we're gonna have to explain to them why we know so much soon. Sissi walked away after she flicked her off behind her shoulders and waved bye to Ulrich. I calmed down once she was gone and heard the bell. We all said our goodbyes and headed off to gym.

**_~TimeSkip of awesomness later!~_**

Dinner time..finally! We get to have our 'explanation' about what happened even though we knew already..Thank the lords I entered that contest! Becky decided she'll skip it and told me to tell her what happened after dinner. We hugged and took our separate ways. I'm guessing she is going to chat with her online 'boyfriend' even though she calms they are only friends. Well guess its time to chat with the Lyoko warriors.. onwards!

* * *

** Being part of your first Xana attack is like taking your first steps. Who is this friend that Rebecca is always chatting with? Why is Sissi such a bitch? What was Odd worried about at the beginning of the chapter? When will I stop asking questions that you all aren't probably asking yourselves!**

**Also, I'll be updating twice today since I got nothing to do other than this so STAY TUNED!**

**Rebecca: Just end it already, I want my sleep!**  
**Me: Ugh fine!  
****Rebecca: Thank you!**  
**Me: Why did I ever make you..**

**Stay friends my beautiful! (Totally not drunk off of koolaid heh heh hehh)**

**~T.I.C**


	5. Flashbacks Within Flashbacks

**Updating twice in one day. Am I in a rush or am I just doing absolutely doing nothing today? If you chose the second question then you are right. NOTHING TO DO! So I'm just gonna be writing chapters and chapters then edit and edit.. I'll update twice a day for now on if I can. Though school is starting soon...well my schedule is going to be fucked up!**

**Rebecca: Ain't that right.**  
**Me: Who let you in here?**  
**(Rebecca points at some random dude)**  
**Me: DAMMIT RANDOMGUY! I told you to let her in AFTER I said the disclaimer!**  
**(he shrugs and disappears with a POP!)**  
**Me: I'm so done.**  
**Rebecca: Now you know how I felt when I started school here at Kadic  
****Me: *Death stares***  
**Rebecca: Maria doesn't own anything except for me. Luna is owned by Luna-Soul-Sky. everything else is owned by their owners.**  
**Me: No shit Sherlock...**

* * *

**_Luna POV_**

Rebecca and I said our byes and left. I headed towards the cafeteria to get my 'well-deserved' explanation. I went in line to get my dinner which was a plate of spaghetti and meatballs with some mashed potatoes and some water. Once done, I looked for their table and went over to it. I sat next to Aelita who was helping Jeremy with something techy that I'll never understand. Yumi was sitting across of me with Ulrich to her left and Odd to her right. Speaking of Odd.

"Are you gonna eat your dinner?" He asked with some spaghetti hanging from his mouth.

"No, but I'm sure as hell won't give it to you! You're probably gonna get diabetes if you eat like that." I told him earning a few giggles.

"I'll have you know that I'm immune to that sort of stuff!"

"Sure you are..just watch in like a few years you'll be looking like Zach Galifianakis but fatter and blondier."

"Wait a minute, how do you know I eat alot?" They all looked my way eyeing my suspiciously. _Shit am I gonna have to tell them? Uhm uhm..think Luna THINK!_

"Uhm, look I'll tell you guys later just explain to me what the ever-living fuck happened." Good plan luna..now you are gonna have to tell one day!

"Oh well.. see it all started last year when I was looking for spare robot parts. I decided it would be a good place to find some in the abandoned factory. I Went down to find that the elevator still works, so as anyone else would I pressed one of the buttons and it took me down..." Jeremy explained it all to me while I tried my best to look as if I didn't know all this before."...So we've been fighting Xana ever since I turned on the supercomputer."

"Can you show me it? I want to know if you all are lying or not." I said trying to sound shock.

"Later, by the way where is your other friend?" Ulrich said looking at me. _God why is he so cute?! Grr... curse my teenage hormones!_

"Oh she is in our dorm probably chatting with her online friend. They've been like that for a months now" We all had a fairly good conversation and I managed to get on their good side._ YES! I hope I get to join their battle! That would be the so cool!_

"Oh yea Jeremy, I got one question about Xana" This has bugged me ever since the show started, same with Becky, and I finally get to ask him about it! "How do you know Xana is trying to destroy the world? What if he wants out?"

"Oh uhm well he..." He went into thought about it then said with a confused face, " Wow, I never thought about it like that..."

"What about that one time he sent two trains off course so they would crash into each other?" Yumi told me, reminding all of us about that.

"Maybe its a distraction. He is a virus so he probably doesn't understand how he should really go about it." They all looked at me with a shocked-confused expression.

"That would make sense...Damn who knew Miss New Girl would be telling us all this on her first day" Odd said with a goofy smile on his face.

"First and a half day" I replied winking hoping they get it. " I'll explain why Becky and I know so much when he's been defeated or gone or whatever." Suddenly Becky came bursting through the doors and ran to my side. She looked pretty scared.

"Dude, Becky, whats wrong?" I said to her trying to calm her done. She was starting to hyperventilate. " Can someone help me take her to our dorm? She needs to calm down and FAST!" Odd and Ulrich both stood up and helped me carry her to our dorm with Yumi, Aelita and Jeremy quickly trailing behind. I opened our door and we set her onto her bed.

"Alright Becky, calm down. Tell me what happened." No use. I walked over to my wardrobe and got out my cooler with a bunch of water bottles, sodas, and other drinks and pulled out a water bottle. "Dont ask why I got this just give this to her and help her drink." I tossed it towards Yumi's way and she helped her drink the water. "Have you chilled? Damn I knew she was gonna freak out but not this bad! God, What made her freak?" I looked towards the others, deciding it would be best to just let her sleep we all walked out and headed towards Jeremy's room.

* * *

**_Rebecca POV_**

I woke up with a sudden fright. I looked over my clock. 3:47am.. Yay got about 2 more hours of sleep left! I was about to go back to bed till everything that happened all came crashing down on me. I screamed again when the last memory came. Luna woke up to the sound and came over to me.

"Shhh..It's alright Becky. Everything will be okay. Calm down calmmm doowwwnnn..." She told me softly while comforting me. "Now tell me what happened. Letting it all out will help." Why isn't she a therapist I will never know, I thought.

"I was chatting with Xavier, you know my friend online. And then I saw something out of the corner of my eye!" I tried to say, the memory revealing itself

_~Flashback~_

_"Lol so, how is it at Kadic? Your dreams finally coming true? :)" He typed out_

_"Dude it is literally the best thing ever!..." I meet Xavier a while back. Luna was having fun on her vacation so we only chatted online. One day when I was chatting with her, some random guy managed to hack into our conversation._

_~Flashback within Flashback~_

_"Dammit wrong code. How can I escape if I can't even say what I want!" he typed. Guessing he had one of those things where you speak into a mic and it types for you.. I'm surprised his is so clear. Lucky bastard.._

_"Uhm, dude..do you mind? We were in the middle of something" Luna replied_

_"Oh sorry madame. :L"_

_"Nah its okay, while you're here wanna chat? :)" I typed_

_"Becky are you crazy?! For all we know he could be some deranged escaped prisoner trying to kill us!" God dammit Luna, why are you always jumping to conclusions?_

_"Come on Luna! It won't hurt to try and talk to the guy!" I'm the good cop now and she's the bad cop._

_"Fine! But if I'm murdered in the middle of the night YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY FUNERAL"_

_"Yay! So Whats your name?" He took a while before typing it out._

_"Xavier. And you?"_

_"I'm Becky and the other chick is Luna!"_

_"So..Xavier, where you from?" Again he took a while._

_"France."_

_"Lucky! I wish I could go there :I"_

_"Becky, we will if we win"_

_"Dude, theres like a 1/infinity chance that we will win. But Im still hoping.."_

_"Win what, exactly?"_

_"Well, I forced Becky to join in this contest. Winner gets to attend a school in France of their choice."_

_"I heard that Kadic is real! So if we win we will attend there."_

_"Did you say Kadic?"_

_"Yep, why? You go there?"_

_"No, but I know a few people who do"_

_"Cool, maybe we can meet them!"_

_"Hey Becky, Im gonna sign off. Its getting late. Talk to you later, okay?"_

_"K bye Luna!"_

_"Later!"_

_Xavier and I continued our chat for a while and have been chatting for months. I got to know him pretty well. I once sent him a photo of me to him, but he won't send one of him no matter how much I beg him for._

_~Back to Original Flashback"_

_"Aaa cool, did you meet the guys I said attended there?"_

_"No..." Then it hit me, when did I tell we had won? "Wait..how did you know Luna and I won?" He didn't get a chance to reply because I saw a camera in a dark corner of my dorm. But wait it gets creepier...It had Xana's logo. I signed off accidentally when I saw it and ran straight to the cafeteria for Luna._

_~Original Flashback over~_

"Oh my god, Becky. If it helps I can check the room for any cameras. Just try to sleep okay?" She stood up and begin looking for the camera.

"Can you sing..you know how much it helps..I know it sounds gay and all but seriously please? The one by the Pierces." I gave her the puppy dogs knowing she won't resist.

"OKay fine!"

_"Got a secret Can you keep it?_  
_Swear this one you'll save _  
_Better lock it, in your pocket _  
_Taking this one to the grave _  
_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said _  
_Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead..._

_Why do you smile Like you have told a secret  
__Now you're telling lies Cause you're the one to keep it  
But no one keeps a secret  
No one keeps a secret  
Why when we do our darkest deeds Do we tell?_  
_They burn in our brains Become a living hell  
Cause everyone tells Everyone tells..._

_Got a secret Can you keep it?_  
_Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret If one of them is dead..._

_Look into my eyes Now you're getting sleepy  
Are you hypnotized By secrets that you're keeping?_  
_I know what you're keeping  
I know what you're keeping_

_Got a secret Can you keep it?_  
_Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret If one of them is dead..._

_You swore you'd never tell..._  
_You swore you'd never tell..._  
_You swore you'd never tell..._  
_You swore you'd never tell..._

_Got a secret Can you keep it?_  
_Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret If one of them is dead_...(x3 cause too lazy to type it out again)

_Yes two can keep a secret If one of us is... Dead."_

I finally went to sleep once she said 'Dead.' Its weird how I always sleep at that word every time but meh. Tomorrow I guess I'm gonna have to tell the guys what happened. Also probably apologize to Xavier.

* * *

**By the way, that song is 'Secret' by The Pierces. They own that song not me.**

**Who exactly is Xavier? How did he know? Is this all way to dramatic? Why is this chapter long? Did I create a new disease where you can only speak in Questions? Maybe I did? Maybe I should go to the hospital? I'll be right back?  
**  
***an eternity later*  
**  
**Okay back! Turns out I was stuck in like that. Anyway sorry it's so length :P I just had that moment where I spill all my creativity into one little chapter...Rebecca's being awfully quiet.**

**...**

**...**

**Guess she isn't here. Stay Lovely my Buddies!**  
**~T.I.C now known as Maria ;D**


	6. Mission Sucessful?

**Hello friends! Sorry about not updating yesterday! It was my brother's birthday and had a party last-minute so heh heh..*anime sweatdrop* ANYWAY! Uploading today so you guys at least get a chapter today :3..Has anyone seen Rebecca? I haven't heard from her since last chapter..**

**(Somewhere on lyoko)**

**Rebecca: So, this is Lyoko? Not impressed. *gets shot at* AYE WHO DID THAT? *Two krabs appear)**  
**Krab#1: Look it's a newbie! Haven't had one in years!**  
**Krad#2: FIRE WITH NO MERCY!**  
**(She instantly gets devirtulized.)**  
**Rebecca: God dammit. ILL HAVE MY REVENGE.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rebecca. Luna is owned by you know who by now. Everything else is owned by their owners WHO SHOULD BE ANIMATING THIS SHOW AGAIN!**

* * *

**_Rebecca POV_**

I woke up that morning after I had my little freak-out. Turned out Luna didn't find any cameras... was I hallucinating? Thats the second I saw something like that...Where is a doctor when you need one? I woke Luna up to inform her I'll be getting ready. It was a sunday so we only had morning classes. I grabbed a towel, a shampoo bottle and other shower items and was about to walk out of the door untill...**DROOP**!...I was covered with something sticky. Is this syrup? Smells like it..

"HA! Thats what happens when you mess with Si- Uh oh..wrong person." I heard a nasally voice. I turn towards the voice to find a boy with a white polo shirt with a green sweater underneath, light khaki pants and literally the stupidest haircut I have ever seen. So..Herb was the one..wait he is too short to do this alone.

"Oh damn, I told you that has the wrong dorm!" I heard Nicholas say. They both reared their little corner they were hiding from to see who it was. I started to tear up because the same thing happened when I was younger. I ran away from my dorm ,an angry yelling from whom I assume is Luna being heard, all the way into the girl's bathroom, hid in a stall, and started sobbing. Painful memories from when I was younger appearing in my mind. I rolled up my sleeve and searched for something sharp. This is why I always where something to cover up my arm, so no one would see my cuts.

It started back when I was 11 since I had it with all the bullying from school. I only showed Luna the cuts and she would always say they bullied me cause they are jealous of my awesome eyes. After a while, I pulled out my special razor and slowly cut my skin. At first I winced at the pain but it helped calm my nerves. I've been trying to quit but because of all that's been happening in the past 24 hours I think this is an acception. Once I was satisfied, I cleaned up and decided to take a shower so I. walked out of the stall and into a shower block. I was done after about 20 minutes of cleaning and scrubbing and other stuff that you guys shouldn't be told.

I covered my body and hurried to myself to our dorm. I slipped on my undergarments (arms already bandaged), a red-to-fading-black lace shirt, my favorite black sweater, bell-bottom jeans, black checkered shoes, and a red headband. When finished, I walked slowly to the cafeteria and went over to sit beside Luna. Everyone stared at me while I looked down at my feet.

"Rebecca, you okay? Don't worry well get revenge on that little asshole" Luna said giving me a side hug. I looked up and they all gave me a look of confusion. _How much longer can they be confused?_

"So...what happened last night? And who's the little asshole that you are planning your revenge on?" Ulrich said probably asking for everyone. Luna explained everything while I got up to get breakfast, which was only scrambled eggs, some coffee, and a croissant. When I got back everyone gave me a shocked-sorry expression, except for Odd who was only eyeing my croissant. This kinda made me better because I get to do this..

"Odd, before you ask no I will not give you my croissant. Its my food!" I smirked at him.

"Dammit..But Im so hungry!" he whined. I flicked him a spoonful of some scrambled eggs I found on the floor and giggled.

"Thats all you're getting from me. Nothing else!" He looked at the eggs that seemed to be stuck on his cheek, picked it off, and ate it.

"Gross ODD!" Yumi yelled pushing away her tray. Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita and Luna did the same. "I just lost my appetite." They all said in unison. He piled up his tray with their food then looked at me.

"Why aren't you grossed out?"

"Why should I be?"

"Cause I just ate floor eggs."

"So?" I stared at him wide-eyed, and grinned largely, slowly eating my food. "Okay...thats creeping me out. You look like Jeff the Killer." I heard Aelita say. I slowly turned my head her way not changing my facial expression and stared at her. We stayed staring at each other for 2 minutes untill I broke out laughing. Suddenly the whole table was howling with laughter.

"**JANE THE KILLER EVERYBODY**!" Ulrich said between outbursts which only made us laugh louder. I stood up and pointed at me dramatically as if I was called on by some superstar. Soon, the whole cafeteria was laughing till Jim came in. He tried to calm us down but I just did what I did to Aelita and Odd. I walked down each aisle making the same face and received a few high fives, laughs, and took a few more from people! Once everyone calmed down it was time for morning classes to begin. We waved bye to Yumi and walked off to English.

"And that's what happens when you try to take my food. I'll send a whole room into a fit of laughter." I said proudly.

"Dare you too make that face when we walk into class! If you manage to make the teacher laugh then I'll give you my dinner tonight!" Odd said sticking his hand out.

"You're on, pretty boy!" I accepted his hand and we shook on it. When we finally came to class I made my face looking like how I did it before and walked in slowly, eyeing everyone but mainly the teacher. Some giggling was heard in the back as I walked over to my desk beside Luna and sat down, still making the face. The teacher stifled a chuckle and tried to call out roll-call.  
"Tyrone"

"Hi" Some chuckles

"Jeremy"

"Here!"

"Anna"

"Here!

"Odd"

"Hey!" More chuckles..

"Rebecca" I stood up and slowly sing-songed _"...Go to sleeep!"_ That did it, soon half the class was laughing while the other half was on the floor and laughed so hard they couldn't be heard. I sat back down and bathed in the glory.

"Odd, don't you owe me some food?" He just stared at me as if I was some deranged killer. Then, he came crawling down at me and bowed down saying, " **THE ULTIMATE CLASS CLOWN**!" I laughed maniacally at that. Suddenly we heard a beeping noise and somehow by instinct I raised my hand saying, "Mrs. Rentita, Aelita and Luna are choking on air can we take them to the infirmary quickly? Me, Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy will help them." She just nodded and motioned us towards the door so we took this chance and ran out the door towards the forest.

"Someone call Yumi and warn her." Jeremy said while I pried open the manhole. I looked at Luna who seemed to be holding in all her excitement and fangirlism. To be honest, so was I like seriously we were about to go to Lyoko for the first time! This is gonna be awesome! " Odd, you stay and help Yumi. The rest of us will help onto lyoko." He stopped an looked at us, "Even you two" We high-fived each other and went down into the sewers.

* * *

**_Luna POV_**

**I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! WE WERE JOINING THEM IN THEIR BATTLE OH MY FUCKING GOD THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER**. I was basically having a seizure in my head as we skated through the sewers. We finally reached the bridge and ran straight to the factory. Instead of sliding down the rope like anyone would, Becky and I just jumped off the ledge and perfectly landed on our feet. Sure it stinged but hey we did it all the time when we were kids, except it was off tree branches. They stared at us and slowly clapped. "No time to clap, we gotta go" We ran straight to the elevator and Ulrich punched in the code and it took us down into the supercomputer room. Rebecca and I stared at it in awe as Jeremy ran towards the chair and slipped in his mic.

"You guys hurry into the scanners. The quicker we deactivate it the better." The elevator closed and took the rest of us down another level into the Scanner room. "Woah.." I heard Rebecca say. Over an intercom we heard Jeremy's voice saying, "Aelita and Rebecca you guys first. Ulrich and Luna you guys go in after them" They nodded and walked into their own scanner. Becky gave me a thumbs up before the doors closed in on her."Scanner Aelita, Rebecca. Transfer Aelita, Rebecca. virtualization." The doors opened and I looked inside to find a certain Becky not there. "Ulrich and Luna, you're up." I took a minute before stepping into an empty scanner. I turned around and before the doors closed, Ulrich gave me a wink and a thumbs up and I returned it with a smile. I felt a gush of wind traveling up, a bright light that seems to be scanning my body and a WHOOSH was heard.

Before I knew it, I was what looked to be 20ft in the air in a digital-looking desert. Instead of gracefully landing like I did with the ledge, I landed straight on my buttocks. "Owww..." I winced at the pain in my butt while I stood up.

"Wow, Luna you look cool!" Aelita said eyeing my outfit. I looked down at me and was shocked at what I was wearing. I had on a purple dress that reached my knees with a moon in the middle, a navy blue sash with a black belt, a navyblue cape with a hood, purple sleeveless gloves, black knee-high socks, and black running flats. In my hair I found a moon Barret.

"Yeah, you look like some moon goddess! Well your name does mean moon.." Rebecca complimented.

"You don't look half bad your self! I bet any emo/goth dude would fall for you if they saw you like that" I replied pointing at her outfit. She looked down and was surprised with what she had on. She looked to be a female Xanaified William except she had her arms bandaged and pockets all around a black belt with a black caped hood. She opened up a pocket and smiled at its contents.

"DUDE! My weapons are throwing knives!"

"Now you really are Jane the Killer" Becky looked over at Ulrich and winked. "Say Luna whats your weapon?" I looked around untill I spotted something on my belt. I pulled it out and gasped at what I found. "Ooohh Xana you better watch out cause I GOT ME SOME GUNS BABY!" I yelled out, firing two bullets into the air.

_"Ehm..guys if you don't mind me interrupting but we got a tower to deactivate. Its 50 degrees east of where you are."_

"What? No party for the new members? This sucks" I pouted.

"_Actually they are just running fashionably late cause here comes 2 bloks, a tarantula, and William"_ We looked and found out he was right. In front of us, the Overbike, Overboard and Overwing appeared with Ulrich and Aelita on the bike, Becky on the board, and me on the Overwing. _"Guys hurry, Xana hacked into an army plane and it's heading straight for the factory, he possessed Jim to keep Odd and Yumi distracted but don't worry, just get to the tower quickly!"_

"How long till it reaches?" Aelita said whilst firing an Energy field at a blok. It dodged but the other blok got hit. They all fired at us except for Rebecca who seemed to be fine. _"In about 15 minutes, so hurry!"_

"Aye Jeremy, how come they are aiming at us but not Becky?" I asked waiting for a respond.

"_Uhm..I don't know really. Hold on lemme check.."_ I heard frantic typing. Suddenly I was hit off the overwing and rolled on the ground till I was in front of a tower. "Hey cool, thanks Xana!" I laughed. _"Thats no laughing matter, you just lost 30 life points! Aelita you got 80 left, Ulrich 70 left, and Rebecca full health_." They all finally came to where I am but also did the rest of the monsters.

* * *

**_Rebecca POV_**

_"Aelita hurry and get in the tower! The plane crashes in about 3 minutes!"_ She nodded and ran straight towards the tower. I looked over at the monsters and found William to be looking... surprised? He gasped at me with wide eyes. I stood straight and looked confusingly at him. "Uhm guys, why is William looking at me like that?" They all turned to him and seemed confused too. "Thats a bit weird... why is he just standing there." Suddenly, all of Xana's monster disappeared with William jumping into the Digital Sea. I looked at the tower to find it has been deactivated. Aelita came out of the tower with her hand on her head.

"Aelita what wrong?" Luna walked over to her and looked at her concernly. "Didn't you deactivate the tower?"

"No, before I entered the code, it deactivated by itself! I don't know why but I guess mission sucessful? Just do a Return To The Past and maybe we'll figure this out." We were then submerged into a bright light with only the sound of Jeremy's voice saying, " Return to the past, now."

* * *

**OOOHHHHhhhhhh... what happened there? Why did it deactive itself? I hope you like the 'drama' in this one mainly the humor in it. Again its lengthy but its like 2 am at night and Im sleeeeeeppppyyy..**

**(Rebecca bursts through door covered in burn marks and soot)**  
**Me: Dude what happened?**  
**Rebecca: Never try to get revenge on Xana...**  
**Me: What did you do this time?**  
**Rebecca: I'll tell you later just end the chapter.**  
**Me: Someone's grumpy...**

**Don't forget to review! Love Ya!**

**~Maria (AKA T.I.C)**


	7. Revenge is Sweet Karma? Not so much

**YAY! Another Chapter! Also to some of the reviews..**  
**Funman1111: OKAY OKAY! Put your creations down..here is another chapter! Please don't kill me cause without me this chapter wouldn't go on! Hehehe.**  
**Ann4ever17: YAY IDEA! I'll think bout it :3**

**I love the reviews thank you everyone I'm gonna cry from happiness! *daps napkin at fake tears***

**Rebecca: Get on with it, drama queen!**  
**Me: Hush child! You should be plotting revenge on those Krabs!**  
**Rebecca: Oh I am...I am MUHAHAAHAHA  
Me: ...Did you take an extra dosage of evil pills today?**  
**Rebecca: Maybe..!**  
**Me: *sigh***  
**Luna: T.I.C only owns Rebecca and half owns Xavier. Luna-Soul-Sky owns me and everything else is owned by their rightful owners! Now can we go shopping, Becky?**  
**Rebecca: Yeah sure. Later loser!**  
**Me: grumble grumble..ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

_**Rebecca POV**_

After our latest mission, Jeremy and Aelita were both trying to figure out what exactly happened. Luna decided to take the same martial arts class as Yumi and Ulrich. Odd was in Jeremy's room playing with his videogames since he doesn't want to be alone, while I was chatting with Xavier.

_R: Hey..sorry about last night. Something really weird happened but I think I was just seeing things. He he.._  
_X: Nah, it's okay. Say how's Luna? I haven't heard from her since last week._  
_R: Luna is just living her dream just as well as I am XD...Hey since you say you know a few people that go to Kadic..does that mean you live near here? O: Maybe we can meet up IRL! Wouldn't that be cool! c:_  
_X: Oh uhm.. that can't be possible. I'm sorry._  
_R: Aaawwww why? :'(_  
_X: Well..I can't really come to you..Its really complicated._  
_R: Rebecca has sad face._  
_X: Awwh don't do that..or type that. I'll come when you need it the most, okay?_  
_R: Promise?_  
_X: Promise._  
_R: YAY! Wait, now can you tell who exactly your friends ARE? All you told us about them is that they go to Kadic!  
X: Oh sorry. I'm forgetful heh. Well their names are Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Jeremy... does that help?_  
_R: ..._  
_X: You okay?_  
_R: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THEM EARLIER?! THEY ARE THE SAME PEOPLE FROM MY FAVORITE SHOW! AMG!_  
_X: Again I am forgetful! Wait...favorite show? What do you mean by that?_  
_R: Ohh yea.. Well if you search on youtube or google 'Code Lyoko' it should show a few episode!I recommend watching the first episode though. Its like the best thing ever created EVER!_  
_X: ...I'm gonna head off to..you know watch the show okay? Be back on as soon as I can, okay?  
R: Alright bye buddy! *virtual hugs* :3  
X: *hugs back* Later_

I closed my laptop with a sigh and looked around my dorm then to my clock. 3:23pm...Hey maybe when everyone is free we can all go shopping! Or maybe only with the girls since the boys don't really like to. Ah well, we'll somehow force them one way or another. I walked out my dorm and headed towards Jeremy's room. I knocked silently on his door and heard a "Come in!" I walked in to find Odd sleeping on Jeremy's bed with his handheld on his face, Aelita and Jeremy near his computer with their eyes glued to the screen. I sat down next to Odd and looked towards them.

"Found anything yet?" I asked.

"No. Not yet. It's really confusing all this. Imagine it, 2 new girls come in, join us and suddenly all this happens!" Jeremy answered sounding confused.

"Don't worry Jeremy. You'll find out eventually. For now you need to rest" Aelita said soothingly to him. I looked towards Odd's way and an idea popped up.

"Do any of you guys got a pen, marker, or sharpie? I want to do a certain thing for saying my winning not counting after the return to the past." They both looked at each questionably and just shrugged. Aelita grabbed a black washable marker from Jeremy's pencil-case and tossed it towards me. I pulled off the cap and thought about what I should draw..A-HA! I got off the bed and walked towards him, crouched down and began working on my masterpiece. The other two looked at me with raising eyebrows. When I was done they both looked at Odd's face and began laughing hysterically.

"I..cannot...believe you just...did that!" Jeremy said between breaths.

"Revenge is sweet." I looked towards Odd and grinned at my artwork. On his forehead was Kiwi peeing on it, his eyelid were made to look like they were open. On his cheeks were the words, "Revenge" and "Sweet" while on his nose was "Is." His chin was covered with middle fingers and his lips was covered in black ink. I laugh maniacally at him as I took out my phone and took a few shots saying, " PERFECT! Oh a bit more snoring Odd. I NEED SOME MAKEUP!" He soon awoke to the sound of my yelling and Jeremy and Aelita's laughing.

"Wha-.. what are you guys laughing at?" He asked sounding like a lost puppy.

"Should we show him?" I heard Aelita whisper. I nodded 'no' and said to him, " They are just laughing at a joke I told. You wouldn't understand it though. Smart people only." He looked around and just shrugged as he walked out the dorm. When he left I looked at the others and we all began laughing. Deciding we should go follow him to see what would happen, we walked out the room and stalked him. A bunch of people glanced over at him and all tried to stifle a laugh but failed. We followed him to the vending machines where the others were hanging around. They looked towards our way and began cracking up.

"Seriously, why is everyone laughing today? Is there something on my face?" He asked.

"Should we tell him, now?" Jeremy asked me.

"Why not. Anyone got a mirror or compact? Luna I know you carry one around" She looked down and blushed in embarrassment and got her's out. She handed it to Odd who opened it up and gasped at his reflection. "I should run now shouldn't I?" They nodded in agreement and I began to dash away.

"**REBECCA YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE AND FIX THIS!"** I heard him say from behind me. I glanced back at him and stuck out my tongue.

"**HELL NO! THIS IS REVENGE AND YOU KNOW WHY!"**

"**I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"** He was starting to get closer, that is untill someone tripped me. I fell face forward and rolled on my side, down a hill, and into a tree. Damn bad luck.. I looked up to see who tripped and wasn't really shocked to see it was Little Miss Bitchy herself.

"Oh no, did I trip you? I'm terribly sorry. NOT!" She laughed as her little croonies snickered. I tried to stand but once I got my leg up I fell back down with my back towards the tree. Odd finally caught up aswell as the others. They all stared at Sissi with fire in their eyes. I heard a rustling in the bushes near me and looked around, only to find William running away from us. Was that William Clone? He probably was lost but found out where to go I guess. I looked back towards the others and saw that Luna held Sissi in a headlock with Herb and Nicholas running back towards the academy probably to tell off Luna. The others ran down the hill and carryed me back to the infirmary. I was starting to lose my vision and the last thing I saw was an unrecongizable worried face.

* * *

**_Luna POV_**

Dammit Sissi, **WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU DO THAT?! SHE DID NOTHING TO YOU! ABSOLUTLY NOTHING**! I thought as I was being dragged towards the principal's office. Thank god Becky was already in the infirmary and being taken cared of. We arrived at his office and we took our places. There was a moment of silent untill the principal spoke up.

"What in your right mind has caused you two to do such a thing!" He said strictly at both of us.

"I didn't do anything, daddy! I was just walking in the woods when her gang all surrounded me and starting bullying me!" Sissi 'poorly acted' while fake crying.

"**LIAR! YOU TRIPPED BECKY DOWN A HILL! SHE'S IN THE INFIRMARY NOW BECAUSE OF YOU**!" I screamed standing up towards her.

"Settle down. Settle down! Now I want both sides of this. Elizabeth you start." He said calmly to his daughter.

"It's Sissi. Anyway, as before, I was walking in the woods just to clear my thoughts. While I was deep in thought, Luna and her friends all surrounded me. They started hurting me and bullying me, saying hurtful things. When you came with Jim, the others left Luna with me to finish the job! I did nothing wrong to deserve it!" She lied.

"Alright..Luna now your side." He said to me.

"Well, I'll have you know that everything she said is a lie. Rebecca was running away from Odd since they made a bet and Odd demanded a rematch. Suddenly she was tripped by none other than Sissi here. She fell face forward into the ground, rolled down a hill, and slammed right into the tree. We all reached the edge to find Sissi, Herb, and Nicholas laughing at her pain. I did the wrong thing though, and began to hurt Sissi though but she did something that was not right. The others carried her into the infirmary where at this moment she is at. If you don't believe me, go there now!" I said to him looking innocent.

"Very well, we'll see if Miss Kingsley is in the infirmary as you say, Miss Saller" He stood up and motioned us both to the door. We walked towards the nurse's office and knocked on the door. Ms. Yolanda opened up with a smile on her face to see the principal. I peaked behind her to find Becky covered in bandages, unconscious. "Yolanda, may we please see Miss Kingsley?"

"Of course" she opened the door even wider, letting us in. I could hear the gasps of the other two behind me.

"Elizabeth, this is the last time I will ask this. What exactly happened." The principal told Sissi.

"I-I..It's true..What Luna said is true. It was supposed to be a prank, but I didn't know she would end up like this! I'm sorry..terribly sorry." Wow..I could actually hear the guilt in her voice.

"It's alright Elizabeth, but for now you have 8 hours of detention. Miss Luna, 4 hours seeing as Elizabeth isn't that hurt."

"Okay, sir" "Okay, Daddy" we said. Yolanda showed us to the door and we walked out. We went our separate ways but after they left, I saw a tall man with shoulder length black hair, white polo shirt, black jeans, and black n' white converses. He was rushing towards the infirmary with a worried look on his face. He asked to see Becky and I got curious so I went back there. Asking to check on Becky one last time, I was let in to see the same guy sitting in a chair beside Rebecca. He glanced up at me looking hurt? Why was he hurt? If Becky knew someone, then I should know them too! I sat in another chair across from the guy and looked towards her face. Her chest was rising and falling indicating that she was alive..thank god.

"Are you Luna?" I heard the guy say. He had a deep voice that I bet a ton of girls would swoon over.

"Yes, but who are you?" He took a minute before answering.

"Xavier, I'm sure you remember me." He looked up at me smiling. No way.. this is Xavier?! DAMMMNNN He's hot..wait no time to talk about that now. I looked at him with shock. He was holding one of Becky's hand with both of his, making circles with his thumb. We both saw movement and looked back at her face. Her eyes fluttered as she was waking up. She raised her other hand to her forehead and moaned in pain.

* * *

**_Rebecca POV_**

Gah..my sides, head, and back hurt..I looked around me to find myself to be in the infirmary. To my left was Luna looking at me smiling and pointed to my right. I was confused untill I saw a man with shoulder-length black hair and a white shirt holding my hand. I looked at him confused untill he said something.

"Nice to see you finally have awoken up, Rebecca." He told me smiling.

"Thanks but.. who exactly are you?" I'm confused about a hot guy caring about me..Heh.

"Oh, sorry. The name is Xavier, if you remember." And that's when I fainted again..

* * *

**WE MEET XAVIER! He's hot isn't he? Hehe I made him especially for you, fangirls ;)**

**Xavier: Is she always like this?**  
**Rebecca: Get used to it  
Me: You are gonna be here for a long time, buddy. I just can't wait to see Rebecca's face in later chapters..Muhahaha  
Rebecca: Why?**  
**Me: Oh no reason!**  
**Xavier: Is there a way out?**  
**Me and Rebecca: Nope..**  
**Me: Unless you have someone who doesn't belong to me with you.**  
**Luna: LIKE ME! :3  
Rebecca: One per person so LATER!**  
**Xavier: Please don't torture me..**  
**Me: Oh, I will...**  
**Xavier: Help..**

**Don't forget to review! Stay friendly my buddies!**

**~T.I.C aka Maria!**


	8. We Meet Xavier

**Ayoo my buddies! :D Today I somehow feel giddy! Which means...NOTHING! :3 Anyway today's chapter is just gonna be about how Rebecca recovers from her 'incident.' Speaking of Rebecca where is she? Same with Xavier? ._.**

**(In a corner of the room)**

***Making out noises***  
**Me: Uh..guys? You over there? *walks over there to find them lip-locked.* OH GOD! COVER YOUR EYES READERS. JESUS! OKAY I KNOW YOU 2 ARE SUPPOSED TO BE IN LOVE BUT DON'T SHOW YOUR AFFECTION HERE! GET A ROOM!**  
**Rebecca: *looks at her with a string of saliva connecting her and Xavier's mouth* Why come over here then? Just leave us be and don't watch. *goes back to making out***  
**Me: I am scarred for life..**  
**Luna: Meh, don't worry about them. I'm heading to the movies. Wanna come?**  
**Me: Anywhere away from them...ugh Luna: YAY! Maria doesn't own anything except for Rebecca and half of Xavier. Luna-Soul-Sky owns me and everything else is owned by their rightful owners!**  
**Me: The horror...**

* * *

_**Luna POV**_

Once he said who he was, Rebecca just fainted again. We both laughed at her state of shock. Suddenly, Ulrich bursted through the door and looked at me.

He whispered, "Xana" since he couldn't really blurt it out with Xavier being there. Ulrich looked at him and just waved, where he waved back. "Hey, I gotta go. Big emergency. Be good to her..Im watching you!" I told him sternly and left. We both ran to the manhole and rode on our skateboards to the factory. We slid down the ropes, into the elevator, and stopped at the supercomputer room.

"Xana hasn't done any damage to earth yet, but just in case head straight to the tower. Luna and Ulrich are coming for help."  
Jeremy said through his mic. I heard a "Roger, that." from his speakers by Odd. We nodded and went straight into the scanners."_Transfer Ulrich, Luna. Scanner Ulrich, Luna. virtualization._" And with that we were virtualized into the forest sector. I looked around to find Yumi and Odd with their hands full on Xana's monsters. Aelita was on her way to the tower but slowly.._HURRY UP GIRL! I GOTTA MAKE SURE BECKY ISN'T BEING TOUCHED!_ Yumi got devirtulized by a Krab and is now aiming for me. I fired three bullets at it with only 2 of them hurting it. I was about to fire another bullet to finish it off but it devirtulized by itself. Turns out Aelita already deactivated it.

"Jeremy, we don't have to do a return. Xana didn't attack or anything. Besides if you want to do one for Rebecca sit won't work. Its returns will only rewind to where he started attacking which was after she got hurt." I heard Odd say.

"_Alright, I'll bring you all in_"

"Make it snappy cause I gotta check on Becky..by the way, Odd. Did you wash off your face yet?"

" Nah, I kinda like the new look. It makes me stand out" He said smirking.

" Ever heard of ink poison? You'll get hurt if you don't wash it off" Ulrich said to him.

_"Don't give Xana any ideas! Who knows, we may wake up with the words, 'Xana rulez' all over our face_" I heard Yumi over the mic. We all laughed at the idea. I was the last to get devirtulized and decided to see if Jeremy and Aelita got any info about our last attack.

"So, got anything 'bout our last trip?" They nodded 'no' and sighed. "Why not go to Sector 5 and try to find something there?"

"Nah, we'll search from here. We'll go when its our last resort." I left them to do their work and ran over to the infirmary to check on Becky one last time. I opened up to find Xavier gone but a note in his place. Becky was asleep so I decided to read the letter. It read:

"_To Luna & Rebecca,_

_I'm sorry to have left so early. I needed to leave due to some issues at home. I'll be online if you want to chat. But if one of you is in need of serious help, I'll come soon. Hope you'll feel better, Rebecca! Have a nice day._

_~Xavier Nate L._

_Ps: Sorry about the formal writing..It's a habit."_

I know the guy is proper and all but really writing in cursive? Thats stupid. I looked over at Becky who seemed to be waking up. She looked over to where Xavier was and looked confused. She looked back up at me and motioned me to sit in the chair.

"Did that really happen?" She asked

"What, that Xavier came over to check on you? Yeah it did." She gasped and I saw a light blush on her cheeks. "He also held your hand" I said winking. Her blush deepened and I laughed. " AWWWW, Becky has a crush!"

"Shut up. So do you."

"Pfft, No I do not!" I barked back at her.

"You do"

"I don't"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"DOO!"

"DONT!"

"How long will this last?" I shrugged. "I don't know..but you know our last trip to lyoko?" She nodded, "Did they finally get some info?" "No, but we can go to Sector 5 if they really have to! Isn't that cool? We get to see what it looks like up close!" I heard the door open and saw the others walk in with smiles. They all came in and surrounded her.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" She said to them.

"We're fine, but what about you? Feeling any better?" Yumi answered. She nodded and said, " I'm good...Can someone fetch my laptop? I'm in dire need of tumblring" She laughed. Odd volunteered and ran out to get it for her before she asked for my keys. Ulrich pulled out a deck of cards and thought we should play a game of poker. Jeremy and Aelita didn't join since they had to do more research on whatever-the-fuck they were working on. Odd returned with her laptop and she decided to let us play along with some music. In the end, I won 4 games, Ulrich and Yumi with 6, Odd with 2, and Becky with 7.

"Damn, who knew you could play poker so well." Odd said in annoyance as he threw down his cards.

"I may or may not have had practice." She replied chuckling. "Hey, you guys wanna talk with Xavier?"

"Who's he?" Yumi said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, just Becky's boyfriend" I sang as she shot daggers at me. If looks could kill..

"No he's not. He's a good friend!" she said flustered. They all nodded and Becky tried to connect to him. She decided to video chat with him but sadly only her camera showed while his was couldn't be received.

"Hey buddy! You there?" Rebecca said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm here. You need anything?" He replied.

"Nah, just wanted you to see my new friends and maybe get to know them." She said while turning her laptop to face us. "That's Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and you know Luna."

"Hey." "Hi!" "Hello"

"Ah, hello to you too." he typed something out after because I'm guessing he didn't want us to know something. She typed something back and said, "Alright guys, I'm gonna move this chat to voice chat cause I gotta search some stuff. You can ask him questions and other things."

* * *

**_Rebecca POV_**

_X: So, you became friends with the guys I know?_  
_R: Yeah hehe.._

I decided they should chat with him while I did things so I said to them, "Alright guys, I'm gonna move this chat to voice chat cause I gotta search some stuff. You can ask him questions and other things." They all nodded while I moved down the chat and began searching for any malls around here.

"So, how old are you Xavier?" I heard Ulrich said. _Ooh! There's a mall near here..Gotta remind myself about this..Lemme just save it and done!_ I decided I should listen in on their conversation while looking busy.

"17" Ooohh...an older guy.

"Where ya from?" Odd questioned.

"France, around where you all are at." I knew that already..

"How did you know Becky was hurt when you came?" Luna asked. I wanted to know aswell since no one told him. He took a minute before finally answering "Well, I was walking around in the woods when I heard some talking. I decided to look around a found Rebecca rolling down a hill and you guys reaching the edge..I wanted to help but you guys beat me to it." Oh, now it makes sense.

"Alright guys, last question. I gotta get some rest, nurses orders." I said feeling a bit tired.

"Okay, uhm..truth or dare?" Odd stupidly said.

"Uhm truth?" he said awkwardly.

"Someone give me a question" Luna whispered something in his ear and they both smirked. "Good one."

"Waiting for the question.."

"Alright...Do you like Rebecca? As in, 'like-like'?" They all grinned at me as I felt heat rising up to my cheeks.

"Oh..uhmmm Dare?" He stammered.

"I dare you to answer the question!" Luna said loudly.

"Can I type out the answer? Rebecca turn the laptop towards them, please" I did and heard typing noises then a DING! meaning he answered it. They all looked at the screen and smiled...

"Can I see the answer?" Before I could turn it back to me, he deleted the answer and sighed.

"Thats for them to know and you to find out." He said evilly

"Damn you..." We laughed and after a few more minutes of chatting they decided to leave for the night.

"So..you met most of my friends. The other two are working on something." I said after yawning.

"You seemed tired. Maybe you should rest. You have classes tomorrow."

"But I don't wanna! Besides how can I write in class? My right arm is broken!"

"Oh..you can always type! With your left hand I mean."

"Heh, good idea. Maybe I'll do that with the teachers' permission."

"Alright, I'm heading off. Good night."

"Night buddy" And with that we logged off. I closed my laptop and went to bed..in the nurses office. I only broke my right arm..everything else is healing quickly. By tomorrow I'll be able to leave the infirmary. Before I drifted off to bed, I thought about Odd's question. Did Xavier like me? Or does he just like me as a friend? I may be in the friendzone..

* * *

**TA-DA! I know it's not much but meh atleast if you squint really hard enough, you'll see there is a bit of romance in this one, but don't get me started about love. I'm still scarred for life after..that! *shudders***

**Rebecca: You just can't handle our love.**  
**Me: I CANT? YOU CANT HANDLE WHERE YOU SHOW IT OFF!**  
**Rebecca: Is someone jealous?**  
**Me: Don't make me erase you from existence..**  
**Rebecca: ...**  
**Me: Good girl. Now go hang with your little buddies.**  
**Rebecca: *Disappears to her friends***

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review!**  
**Stay awesome my friends!**  
**~T.I.C**


	9. Talent Time!

**G-Guys..*cough* I've been inf-f-fected with *wheeze cough* the...*wheeze cough cough sneeze cough* WRITER'S BLOCK! DX But, I'll try to make chapters..but I think they'll be fillers. Just stay with me, creativity will coming flowing soon. About the chapter, it'll be a time skipped to 2 months into the school year..Now, if you'll excuse me *coughing fit***

**Me: Nurse...I-I need my creativity p-pills.**  
**Rebecca: Why do I have to wear this skimpy nurse outfit? *hands me my pills***  
**Me: You mean you don't want Xavier staring? After last chapter I thought you d-did. *motions to him who is staring***  
**Xavier: Ah...I'm not staring! *looks off somewhere else* Anyway you'll return to normal once your creativity levels are stable.**  
**Me: God dammit..and you were totally staring *he blushes***  
**Xavier: Fuck off..**  
**Rebecca: Maria doesn't own anything except for me and half of Xavier. Luna is owned by Luna-Soul-Sky. Everything else is owned by their owners.**  
**Luna: I brought chick flicks to make you better!**

* * *

_**Rebecca POV**_

For the last 2 months, everything has been normal! Aside from my arm healing and a few Xana attacks its been great! Jeremy decided that we should go to Sector 5 for any information on defeating Xana and saving Aelita's father. I was working on an essay for Mr. Yuchi's history class on WWI when I heard a knock on the door. I put down my things and opened it only to find Luna and Aelita grinning at me with Aelita holding a paper.

"Uhm, Hey! Why are guys smiling like that?" They both looked at each other, squealed, and pushed me back into my dorm. "AYE, WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled.

Aelita gave me the paper and said, "Read it! Then tell us what you think" It read:

"Kadic Talent Show! Join us as our talented students show off their skills! Begins November 31st, 6:00pm-8:30pm. More will be announce soon. Please come!" Alright a talent show, so what?, I thought.

"Okay...so?" They both eyed me in shock.

"SO?! I swear you are so clueless at times..WE WANT YOU TO JOIN US!" Luna yelled.

"...Okay I'll join but what exactly will we do?" I asked.

"Thats why we came to you. We thought you would have an idea or something." Aelita as she sat down on Luna's bed.

"Well..what kind of talents do you guys have? Luna I know you can dance.."

"You do, too.. Aelita can you dance?" She nodded 'no' then thought. "I can sing though..Should we try that? You two dancing while I sing?" I looked towards Luna and shrugged. "Why not? Though to what song...Becky lemme see your laptop" I handed it to her and she began typing away. I walked and sat next to her with Aelita to her right. We leaned in and found out what she was searching. She clicked on the video and it played. Right then and there I knew what she was thinking.

"This song! This is what we'll do. I wanted to learn how to dance to it so..why not now?" Luna said, her voice filled with glee.

"Alright.. but its in Japense. Is there an english version?" She grabbed my laptop and searched for the english/dance version of the song. She clicked on one and we watched. "Perfect! Now..since there are 2 people dancing in black and white..who's gonna be black and who's gonna be white? And what color will I be?"

"I CALL BLACK!" I yelled raising my hand, "I practically already wear it! Luna you can be white. Aelita..." I went into deep thought and then BOOM! Idea! "...You can be pink! Because of your hair!" They both nodded in agreement and we got to work.

**~Timeskip to Talentshow!~**

* * *

**_Aelita POV (Exclusive!)_**

Oh my gosh! I can't believe its the day of the talent show! Luna, Rebecca and I have worked really hard on mastering the dance and vocals. We were in my room getting ready. Luna had on a wig, one-shouldered shirt, a long-sleeved cardigan, angled skirt, leggings, dance flats, and gloves all in white. Rebecca had dyed her red streaks black, wore a hat, sleeveless-shirt, leather jacket, dress pants, shoes, and gloves all in black. I wore a mixture of the two but in all pink. When it was time to be in the auditorium, Rebecca had to ask her friend, Xavier. Sadly he said he couldn't make it, would be too much of a risk._ Now why would it be a risk_, I thought as we headed towards back stage. I gasped at the large amount of people already seated in the audience. I started to feel jitters in my stomach.

Rebecca came up behind me and said, "Feeling nervous?" I nodded and she gave me reassuring smile, "Don't worry. Just imagine we are still rehearsing. Pretend no one is there but me and Luna, okay?"

"Alright" I said giving a smile.

"Okay, now lets sit back and watch the other competitors fail. Muhaha" She said evilly

I giggled, "Alrighty, then Mrs. Satan." She laughed and we headed to the back where Luna was chatting with Tyrone, the tech guy.

"-ere is our CD. When Rebecca, Aelita and I walk up you play it. Got it?" He nodded 'yes' and shooed her away. "He better not screw up." We sat backstage and watched the others go up. Yumi and Ulrich showed off the skills in martial arts. Odd was telling jokes (and was booed away from). Sissi was just explaining in great, unneeded detail on how she should win. A few people sang, danced, and one person did a magic trick (I'm getting a headache on how he did one of them). Finally it was our turn. I looked at them, nodded, and stood up to our positions. I adjusted my mic and said, "Hello everyone. My name is Aelita." "I'm Luna!" "Name's Rebecca" "..And today they'll be dancing while I sing to the song, Bad Apple" I closed my eyes and tried to imagine everyone gone. The beat started up and I heard a few gasps in the audience. Here comes my part and..

**_(I suggest you watch this video and when its done return to the story and continue at the end of the lyrics: watch?v=S9zWeaMojrg. The left should be Becky, right is Luna and imagine Aelita in the middle singing, K?)_**

_Ever on and on I continue circling _  
_With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony _  
_Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing _  
_And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm_

_Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity _  
_With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_  
_To tell me who I am, who I was_  
_Uncertainty enveloping my mind _  
_Till I can't break free, and_

_Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real _  
_But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel _  
_So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside _  
_And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night_

_You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go _  
_But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know _  
_If I make another move there'll be no more turning back _  
_Because everything will change, and it all will fade to **black**_

_Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?_  
_Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?_

_Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?_  
_I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?_

_Can I take another step? I've done everything I can _  
_All the people that I see I will never understand _  
_If I find a way to change, if I step into the light _  
_Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white_

_(Instrumental)_

_Ever on and on I continue circling _  
_With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony _  
_Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing_  
_And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm_

_Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity _  
_With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony _  
_To tell me who I am, who I was _  
_Uncertainty enveloping my mind _  
_Till I can't break free, and_

_Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real _  
_But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel _  
_So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside_  
_And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night_

_You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go_  
_But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know _  
_If I make another move there'll be no more turning back _  
_Because everything will change, and it all will fade to **black**_

_If I make another move, if I take another step _  
_Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left_

_If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night _  
_Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?_

_Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?_  
_I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can _  
_If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back_  
_'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to **black.**_

I opened my eyes to find mouths agape, eyes widen, and basically everyone looking like they have seen a celebrity. I looked over to Luna and Rebecca who gave me a thumbs up and smiled. I smiled back at them and turned back towards the audience. First, a few stood up and slow-clapped, then a few more, and finally the whole room was filled with claps, cheers, whistles and 'ENCORE! ENCORE' The two came up behind me and gave me a pat on the back. We bowed and left the stage.

"OH MY GOD! THAT WAS AWESOME!" I heard Yumi say giving me a hug. Ulrich and Odd trailed behind, but.. where is Jeremy?

"Have you guys seen Jeremy? He promised he would come.." I sighed looking down at my feet.

"Did somebody say my name?" Someone said behind me. I turned around and gasped at the sight. Jeremy was wearing a tux and had a bouquet of roses. I began tearing up from happiness and hugged him saying 'Thank you! Thank you!" over and over again.

"Aww! Genius love. So touching..brings a few tears to my eyes!" I heard Luna say. I chuckled and released him, accepting the roses.

"Aelita, will you follow me? I want to show you something." I nodded and went with him.

"JEREMY YOU BETTER NOT RAPE HER! USE PROTECTION!" Rebecca yelled. We laughed as Jeremy dragged me to the garden.

* * *

**_Luna POV_**

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! BECKY I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT!" I laughed.

"Well you know how teenage boys get around their crushes! Always doing crazy stuff" She sighed.

"Anyway shouldn't we get Aelita back cause they are about to announce the winner soon." She nodded, we said our goodbyes to the others and followed them. We arrived at the school garden and hid behind a bush. We peaked up behind it to find them sitting on a bench, with Jeremy holding her hand. Awww! What is he gonna do what I think he is gonna do? _**(WARNING! Not good with describing romantic scenes..YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)**_

"Aelita, from the moment I saw you, I knew I loved you. You are kind, sweet, smart, beautiful, caring, and the list goes on. But when I saw you here on earth, I fell in love with you even more, if that's even possible. With the moments I spent with you, I tried to tell you about my feelings but never gained enough confidence. Tonight, though, I'm going to confess them. I love you, Aelita Hopper-Schaeffer. I always have and will." She started bailing when he finished, who hugged and comforted her. Becky looked at me and saw that I silently cried too, we both stood from our hiding spots and began clapping.

"BRAVO! I'm so happy you two finally confessed! While Jeremy did, but with how Aelita responded I think she accepts your feelings." I said applauding. They both looked embarrassed, but were soon lip-locked from Becky pushing their heads together saying, "NOW KISS!" I laughed when she came back looking proud. They stayed like that so we decided to go back without her.  
Turns out Amanda, the magic trick girl, won 1st place with us in second and Ulrich and Yumi is 3rd. Sissi stormed out but came running back in screaming, "EWWWW NERD LOVE!"

"Oh yea, Jeremy confessed to Aelita finally." I said to the others as we walked backstage.

"Thank god! I was wondering when one of them will!" Yumi said with her hands holding her head. We decided to leave the new couple alone and went to the movies, with the night young. Our night continued untill it was time to return to school. We said our byes to Yumi and left. _Today was a good day_, I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**TA-DA! LOOK AT THIS CHAPTER I MADE WITHOUT CREATIVITY! :D I wonder how I made it..Aaa well, I'll never know. Im slowly recovering from writer's block but it's still there DX. Anyway thanks for reading :3!**

**Stay creative, my friends!**  
**~T.I.C**


	10. Did That Really Happen?

**AMG IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YES'turd'DAY! My brother took my laptop up to his room and tried to make an 'Epic Rap Battle' using paint...The embarassment levels are off the charts.. ANYWAY! I still have writer's block but only like a quarter of it is left. To some of the reviews:**

**Ann4ever17: MORE IDEAS! I may use them (and take the credit MUHAHA)**  
**rebelde de la sociedad: BAD APPLE! IM NOT ALONE! *huggles :3  
****Funman1111: What sort of drugs are you on...can you share them if you have any left? :D  
Luna-Soul-Sky: ...Did you forget about the summary? Wait you mean for the show..WHY CAN'T I OWN THE SHOW! *cries in corner***

**Rebecca,Luna, and Xavier: Maria doesn't own anything except for Rebecca and half of Xavier. Luna is owned by Luna-Soul-Sky, while everything else is owned by their owners. YAY NO LAWSUITS!**

* * *

_**Rebecca POV**_

"Shhh guys...she's still asleep" I told to the others as we walked into our dorm where Luna slept, but not for long MUHAHAHA!  
"Ulrich and Odd got the whipped cream?" they nodded. "What about you two? Did you get the 4 cups of water?" Jeremy and Aelita, the new couple, nodded as well. "Yumi, did you bring Jim's gym sock?" She held it using tongs. "Perfect..."

Ulrich and Odd covered Luna's hand and face with whipped cream, Jeremy and Aelita held up the water cups above her while I tickled the tip of Luna's nose. She was going to scratch it but was only met with a face full of whipped cream. She shot up with confusion, which cued them to pour water all over her. She screamed, "**OMG SOMEONE GIVE ME A TOWEL! I'LL DESTORY WHOEVER DID THIS**!" Yumi handed her the gym sock and she began rubbing her face with it untill she stopped and sniffed it. We burst into laughter and ran for our lives while she tried to chase us saying, "**YOU WILL PAY YOU, MOTHERFUCKERS! I'LL GET YOU AND THROW YOU INTO THE DIGITAL SEA**!" I only looked back and yelled back, "**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LITTLE LUNA**!" and ran again..

This is gonna be a good-day :3

We finally stopped in front of the doors to the cafeteria and waited for her to get ready. Before we pranked her, Odd told Rosa to make her a chocolate vanilla frosted cake. Once she finally was ready, she wore her special birthday outfit, A dark blue dress reaching her knees with light blue leggings, white shoes, and her famous sapphire necklace. She waved at us smiling before whipping out a water gun and sprayed us.

"HEY! Stop it! If anything use it on Sissi when she annoys you!" I said to her trying to block of the water.

"Good idea! Now LETS EAT! I'm starving!"

"Dammit Odd you are always hungry! I wonder if you have like a mini fridge in your room."

"Haha. Ver funny Yumi. Anyway, Rose made something special for the birthday girl!"

We walked in and sat at our usual table, after getting our breakfast, and waited for Rosa to bring out the cake. In the mean time, we decided to plan a little party at the local club for teens. Finally she brought out the cake and we all cheered. Cake in the morning, I have a feeling we will all be hyper..especially Odd, oh shit. I took out a lighter ready for this and lite up 15 candles. Everyone surrounded our table, expecting to get cake..but we won't share.

"Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday to you,  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR LUNAAA~  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

As she was about to blow out the candles, someone pushed her hand into the cake and blown them out themselves. We all looked up to see Sissi being the culprit. Luna rose her head looking calm and stood next to her. She wiped away the frosting from her face, looked at it, then threw it at Sissi, who screamed as others pelted her with food saying, "**WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" "LOOK WHO RUINED IT!" "FUCK YOU BITCH**" Rose called Jim and tried to settle things down. We did as we were told and watched as Luna and Sissi were sent to the office, once again.

"I hate her so much...**WHY ON HERE BIRTHDAY?!"** I grumbled as we sulked to class.

"She was born that way, no wonder her dad is scared of her. She must've been a hassle to take care of" Jeremy said.

"Anyway, I should hurry, we have a test today." Yumi said before walking off to her class.

"Is it me or does he always have classes?" Odd questioned.

"I think so too..Hate to be in her class then." Aelita said with a smile. We finally arrived at our class and walked in.

**_~Timeskip cause class always too boring..WHO USES LETTERS IN MATH?!~_**

"Class..Boring...Need...Excitment.." Odd said as if he just got out of bed.

"You just got your wish Odd, activated tower."

"**GOD DAMMIT! NOT THIS KIND OF EXCITEMENT**! Xana, you troll" He said with his fists in the air.

"You know he can't hear you, right?" I said putting a hand of his shoulder.

"I know..It would be cool to communicate with him though!" We stared at him with shock.."What?"

"Oh my god, Odd used a word that had more than 3 syllables.. **ITS THE END OF THE WORLD! RUN TO THE HILLS**!" Ulrich screamed, running towards the forest. We laughed and ran after him. I called Yumi and Luna about the attack and slipped on my skates.  
Turned out Luna didn't get in trouble..although for Sissi..I'm gonna have to tell them the good news soon.

We arrived at the factory and made our way to the scanners while Jeremy, as usual, works in the safety zone called his chair. We were sent into the mountain sector and wasn't met with a committee.

"The tower is pretty far from you guys, sorry. I'll send in your vehicles." I hopped on Yumi's overwing, since she is not here, Ulrich and Aelita on the overbike and Odd on the overboard. We rode our way to the tower but Odd was soon shot down by 1/3 of the kankrelats, following them were 2 krabs and of course, William. Ulrich and Aelita also were shot, but once again they left me alone.

"Jeremy, it's happening again. They won't attack me for some reason!" I yelled as I flew back to the others. I threw 3 of my knives towards the kankrelats, missing them all. Dammit! Ulrich took out 1 of the krabs while Odd was fighting William, Aelita was trying her best to get to the tower by running. I threw my knives again and it hit 2 of the kankrelats. YES!

"Laser Arrow!" I heard Odd yell. He missed William but it hit me square in the chest, causing me to fly off The Overwing and towards the digital sea.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" My life was flashing before my eyes..and its sad. I could hear gasps and frantic typing.  
Just as I was about to hit the sea, I fell on top of something hard and..moving? I opened up my eyes and found that I was saved by a manta. "J-Jeremy, did you just..see that?"

"No, what happened?" He said sounding shock that I wasn't in the sea yet.

"Well, William summoned a manta to save Becky!" Odd yelled as he tried to finish off William. Ulrich had gotten rid of the last two monsters but was devirtualized by William. Aelita was close to the tower.

"Really?..I thought he would leave her to die..This is strange, first none of the monsters harm her now she is saved by one of them! It's like Xana is trying to be nice..." The manta flew me back towards the surface, it let me off and seemed to nod at me. "Thanks" I said to it as it flew off. "Aelita's finally at the tower guys, hang in there"

"Do we have to do a return to the past?" I asked hoping we wouldn't.

"Yea, Xana jacked up some traffic lights, causing lots of accidents while possessing a few people to stop Yumi and Luna."

"Dammit! I really hoped we wouldn't.."

"Why?" They all stared at me.

"Oh nothing much..just that this time Luna will know about Sissi pushing her face into her cake and now she won't be sent to her grandparents house.."

"UGH!..I have a feeling Xana did this on purpose to watch us suffer..." We were surrounded by a white light only to be returned to this morning just before Luna was caked-face. I watched as Sissi snuck up behind her and saw Luna smirk at me.  
No..she isn't..She just let it happen again! Wait that means..OMG I LOVE YOU LUNA! :D I watched the scene go down again and waited untill 1st period ended to meet up with her. We walked towards the office and waited for her. Once she came out with a smile of her face I high-fived her.

"Dude, I can't believe you did that again to make her go away!" We all headed towards our 2nd period class quickly so we wouldn't be late.

"Well, I couldn't just let the opportunity slip away! She had to go!" We all had our classes and waited until school ended to head for the club. I asked Xavier if he could come but just said 'No, I can't sadly. I'm sorry' I sighed, why can't he join us? We arrived at the club and decided to go our separate ways. Jeremy and Aelita went towards a table, Yumi,Ulrich, and Luna all decided to dance, Odd wanted to hit up a few chicks while I just sat near the bar and thought about what happened back on Lyoko. Did that really happen? Why am I not getting attacked like the others? It isn't far..and before when the tower deactivated itself? I needed answers and fast!

* * *

**DUN DUUUNNN DDUUUUUNNNNNN! So..you like? Not much, just a half filler/half main thing. Why did Xana save her? Why won't Xavier come? Will I ever eat something? I don't know...Don't forget to review! Its fun reading them! :3**

**Stay unxana-ified, my buddies!**  
**~T.I.C**


	11. To Agree or Disagree

**YAY ANOTHER UPDATE! :3 I really loved the reviews *hugs everyone* Except for one..If you read Luna's then you'll know I have fled to mexico for safety..I should have said that DAMMIT! Anyway sorry if this one is like..nonenjoyable I'm losing a few ideas, but some people are offering some to me! Thanks guys! If you have any ideas PM me and I may use them and credit you :3 Also, are you guys tired of reading things in only Luna and Becky's eyes? I feel like its boring you out..**

**Why do I feel nice today... Ahh well**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rebecca and half of Xavier, Luna is owned by Luna-Soul-Sky. Everything else is owned by other people.  
**

* * *

_**Luna POV**_

Best. Birthday. EVER! First, Sissi is getting sent away. Second, BECKY IS ALIVE!. Third, the awesome party at that club. Today, though, we were all discussing on what happened yesterday at the factory. Jeremy sat in his chair while the rest of us either stood or sat.

"What about what I said earlier in the year? Xana just wanting out and all?" I said to them." Maybe he is showing that he can be nice!"

"But only Rebecca? Why not someone else?" Jeremy said with a hand on his head.

"Maybe...it won't work with you guys? Like he has known you all for some time...I don't know okay?" Rebecca said with a sigh.

"_**Damn you all are idiots**.."_ We all heard a voice coming from the supercomputer. Jeremy looked at it as if it was the 8th wonder of the world..

"Hello?" He said to it..no respones that it untill we heard a loud **BOO**! causing most of us to jump but not as bad as Jeremy who shrieked. The voice began laughing..then spoke again.

"**_That was hilarious_**!"

"Not for us!" yelled Yumi

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" screamed Ulrich! "And Jeremy actually had one! I think.."

"_**Well excuse me for having some fun..."** _It said

"Who are you, exactly?" Becky asked.

"**_Who else is in this little world? Me and my creator, so you all might take a guess_**" It said. We all gave each other worried glances then I spoke up, " So you are the dude bent on destroying the world?"

"_**Again..damn you all are idiots. NO IM THE FUCKING PIZZA GUY**_!" I heard Becky chuckle in which I gave her a death. She stopped once I did.

"Alright, now that we established who you are, What do you want, Xana?" Ulrich said with anger in his voice.

"_**Fine, if you really want to be straight forward..I am here to create a truce**_."

"Why would you suddenly want a truce? After everything that happened?" Aelita furiously said.

"**_Well, the routine is just a circle now. I activate a tower, you come and fight my monsters without doing something as civil as drinking some tea, I cause some sort of distraction in the world hoping to buy some time, Aelita deactivates it, I fail at my project, and it goes on and on! Aren't you guys as sick of it as I am?"_**

"Well we are...wait what do you mean by 'project?" Jeremy said, furrowing his eyebrows.

" **_*sigh* Might as well tell you all this! Every since I was created, I wanted to be human like everyone else. But NOOOOooo.. Franz just HAD to misinterpret me and said I was bent on all that evil junk. I was shut down for like what 9-10 years, but not fully shutdown. Only a little part of me was still, you now, on. With that part I made a human form to materialize and tried to create a program for me. Sadly I didn't have enough power..that is untill Jeremy here turned my life force back on. I was happy someone finally came but guess what..HE MISINTERUPT ME TOO! Sure I may have possessed his robots to send him to the factory again but I didn't know the controls to them and accidentally set them into 'Attack' mode..sorry 'bout that."_**

"No sweat...I guess"

"_**Anyway, after many of your so-called 'attacks' later, Jeremy finally materialized Aelita and were about to shut me down again. At that time I met someone else and had a really did not want to be trapped again so I implanted the virus in your head, Aelita. I tried to well..chat with you all through other people but again..did not know the controls. Seriously why is everyone so confusing! It's all different! So they went into automatic attack mode. But finally I managed to talk to you all! Do you not know how many times I tried to chat?! Atleast over 200! So...any other questions?"**_

"How do we know you aren't tricking us? For all we know, you could be ready to take over the world if we agree!" Yumi said with everyone but Becky agreeing.

"He isn't lying" we all looked at Rebecca as if she was crazy, " I can tell, he doesn't have that lying tone."

"He may be a good actor, Becky, all good actors can lie." I said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"He is a fucking computer program..how the hell can he be good if he's only been in a computer for 13 years! Besides, you remember my little secret? I tear up when I sense lying..weird really but guess what , I'm not tearing up. So I believe him."

"...You are talking about it as if it was a real person! How crazy are you?!" Yumi yelled at her.

"_**Look, don't take your anger out on her. What can I do to make you guys believe me? To gain a truce**_?"

"What exactly is the truce? That we guide you to the nearest military base?" Ulrich hissed out.

"**_If I become a human with your help, I'll give the anti-virus for Aelita..and free her father as well as William_**." We looked towards Becky to see if she was tearing up..sadly no she wasn't.

"You can manage that?" Aelita said.

"**_I have my ways.."_**

"I still don't trust him.." Yumi said

"Me..too" Ulrich agreed..

"Is it me or has Odd like not said anything?" I said confused, we looked around only to find him asleep. _DAMMIT ODD THIS IS IMPORTANT!_ I walked over to him and kicked him in the gut. He screamed in pain and looked up at me evilly.

"Why'd you kick me for?!" He yelled.

"Remember earlier, you said you wanted to talk to Xana? Well surprise, surprise! Another wish of yours is granted." I pointed towards the screen. Suddenly I heard Becky gasped. "Dude, Becky whats wrong? You look like you figured about the meaning of life or something!" I joked to her. I helped Odd up and walked over to her.

"First, I told you before its 42! Second, I'll tell you later."

" **_Alright, you don't trust me then...what about that time with the marabouta? I could've easily told my monsters to devirtulize you but nope! Instead I had them bow and go away..And that other time where I saved Becky's life? Hmm? And, I deactivated the tower on my own cause well I knew it was gonna happen! What more can I do?! destroy myself?"_**

"Yes" the two said in unison..

"Lets take a vote then, All in favor of making him human raise your hand." Becky said as she raised her hand. Odd and Aelita joined..I thought about it and decided WHY NOT?! It be cool if he was telling the truth plus I always trusted Becky. I raised my hand and grinned at Becky. We heard a ding and a window with a gif of a hand raising popped up. She giggled again, earning a death glares from Yumi and Ulrich.

"All oppose?" The raised their hands and we all looked at Jeremy. I could literally feel all of the pressure put on him. Poor guy..

"Give me some time.." He said as he put his head in his head.

"Either way, he becomes human.." I said.

"ARE YOU ALL NUTS?! HE COULD BE FOOLING US! THIS MAY BE THE BEGINNING TO THE END! DO YOU PEOPLE NOT SEE THAT?! BESIDES IF HE DOES BECOME REAL, WHERE WILL HE LIVE?! HOW WILL HE UNDERSTAND THINGS?!" Ulrich yelled, practically destroying my ear drums.

"**_I already got those ready actually..I managed to swipe just a bit of money from every bank..They won't notice its gone and I have enough for all my needs and I can get a job someday. Also I understand things about you people from a certain someone..Remember earlier I said I met someone else? I talked with them and learned a few things. Especially this one thing that you all will find interesting. I won't spill though, someone else will. You know what, I'll give you some time okay? Just let me know when you decided."_ **And with that we heard a static and then silence...

"Please, trust us you guys! This may stop the war between us! We may go back to being ordinary kids! Think about it!" Becky begged.

"How do you know he isn't lying?! Okay your trick so what! We need more proof then a simple emotion! Sure he may have did all those things that helped us but seriously, HE. IS. OUR. WORST. ENEMY!" Yumi said, making fists in her hands.

"You know people change! Everybody changes! Please! This is a good thing for u-" Before Becky could finish her sentence a loud **SMACK** was heard. I heard gasps and looked towards Becky face too see a red hand mark across her face and Yumi's hand outstretched towards her. Becky held her face and teared up, running towards the elevator. She punched in the code and balled up as the elevator took her up. We all stared at Yumi who looked shocked.

"I..I..I didn't mean to. I-I just got angry..and w-well..UGH!" With that she stormed out living us all to process what just happened.

* * *

**DRAMMA! I've developed drama everybody..muhaha Anyway, hope you liked the chapter! Poor little Rebecca! :c *gives her a hug***

**Rebecca: Maria..get the hell off me...**  
**Me: *stops hugging her* You mean you didn't want to be taken cared off after this?**  
**Rebecca: *takes a moment then hugs* THE SLAP HURTS!**  
**Me: *hugs back* It's okay..*Luna and Xavier poof up out of no where and join our hug***

**Don't forget to review, for every review heals a bit of the slap everytime *continue the sappy sad music and random pictures of cats and dogs***

**Stay sexy my friends ;D ~T.I.C**


	12. Truth Gas

**Sorry for not updating again...I was just making a new story! Don't worry I won't abandon this one, just you know update for this story on one day then the other story on the next day. So, uhm..yea thats just to clear things up, also if you want, you can read my other story called 'If XANA and I were housemates..' the title says it all! Anyway..nothing else really.. Uhm, awkward..TO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rebecca and half of Xavier. Luna is owned by Luna-Soul-Sky. Everything else is owned by their owners.**

* * *

_**Rebecca POV**_

I held my face as I ran back to my dorm. It looked to be around midnight so it was hard to see where I was going. I finally reached the school and hurried myself to the Girl's Dormitory without being caught. Thank god no one saw me, I slipped into my room and sobbed into my pillow while curled up in a ball. Sure I may look tough but they know I'm as sensitive as a little child when it comes to these sort of things! After I nearly dehydrated myself, I decided to search the web on my laptop for something to cheer me up! I was about to log in when I heard a knock on the door.

"ONE MINUTE" I yelled..didn't know my voice could be this raspy..I unlocked the door to find no one but a little box on the floor. I picked it up, looked around for anyone and went inside my dorm. I unwrapped the box only to find a black marble box, with red jeweled-encrested swirls surrounding it, a maroon musical note imprinted on top of it. I gasped at the beauty decided to open it. A sweet yet creepy melody played within it, as well as a little gothic ballerina twirling inside. I placed it by my bedside and decided to head in for the night while the song played..

**_~A Morning Later~_**

I woke up that morning to find that the music box is closed. Luna must've closed it when she came back last night. I groggily stood up from my bed and went for a shower. After that I walked slowly back to my dorm to get ready, bringing my music box with me, just in case. I finally arrived at the cafeteria and decided to sit at another table, so I don't disturb the others.  
I pulled out my little music box and smiled at the melody again. Suddenly Sissi came up to me and snatched away my music box.

"HEY! Give it back! Aren't you suppose to be at your grandparent's or something?" I yelled reaching for my music box.

"Daddy changed his mind and let me off with a warning. And no I won't give it back. What is this thing, anyway?" She said holding it up higher.

"It's a music box I got now give it back you bitch!" I yelled trying to reach for it again.

"Hell no, if you want it back then pay for it!"

"...How much"

"Hmm..10 bucks!"

"UGH! You are literally so ignorant! Why can't I have back my music box?!" I finally snatched it away from her and she stormed off. I checked it to make sure it wasn't harmed. I looked up from where I was to find the others looking at me with Luna waving me over. I nodded 'no' and mouthed, "later" We both returned to our breakfasts and walked back to class. I sat next to Luna who whispered, "Becky, you okay?" I nodded and she whispered, "Okay good, by the way what happened in the cafeteria? And where'd ya get the box?"

"After I stormed out yesterday, someone left this at our door. Its a music box and its sooo pretty! Sissi though was let off with a warning and decided to mess with me." I whispered back.

"Oh..cool and shit!"

"So...what are we gonna do? You know, about the truce?"

"We still haven't thought about it sadly.."

"-and Jeremy, Ulrich, Aelita, Odd, Luna, Rebecca stay in class while everyone else leaves? Oh and bring Yumi in here as well as" I heard Mrs. Hertz tell us as everyone else left with Yumi coming in..

"This is weird.." I heard Aelita say.

"Now I would like for all of you to write a 4 page essay on cell reproduction. I will leave you all here but untill then work on the essay." And with that she leaves the classroom with the sound of a 'click!' meaning she locked the door on us.

"Okay...why did that happen?" Yumi said as we scooted our desks closer to each other.

"Uhm..I think we have bigger problems.." Jeremy said showing us his laptop.

"Told you he couldn't be trusted!" Ulrich said pointing at me. I looked down at my feet, ashamed.

"Maybe he possessed Mrs. Hertz so to lock us all in here!...Wait do you guys smell that?" Luna said as we all sniffed the air.

"Mmm...smells fruity!" Odd said rubbing his stomach

"No time for eats, we have to get out of here!" Suddenly a purple mist escaped the vents, which is then we all realized that all the windows were closed and locked shut.

"God dammit! Okay whatever you do, don't inhale this stuff. It could be poison!" Jeremy said while holding his nose. I took a quick whiff of it and to be honest..it doesn't smell like poison. We all got cornered by the 'poisonous' gas and soon found ourselves breathing it in..

**"I'M ALLERGIC TO TOMATOES!"** I heard Luna yell out..

"Why'd you say that?..**I LOVE CHEESEBURGERS**!" I yelled...Why are we suddenly saying facts about us?

"Okay, you two are cra- **SCREW STUDYING**!" Now it was Ulrich's turn.

"I think it's the air..Okay try your be- **I LOVE YOU, AELITA**!" Jeremy yelled.

"We kinda already knew that..Hey cool I'm imm- **I'M AFRAID OF SPIDERS**!" Yumi..

"This is getting out of hand. **I MISS MY FATHER**!" Aelita..

"**I HATE OSTRICHES**!" Ulrich..

"**I LOVE ROCK**" Jeremy..

"**I DATED A NERD ONCE**" They all looked at me in shock except for Luna..

"Okay THAT was suppose to be a secret!...Hey I'm gonna experiment with something.." I looked toward Odd, "Odd how many girls have you dated this week?"

"2...**SIX**!" Odd

"Odd we told you to stop cheating!" Aelita

"HAHA! I was right, we can only say the truth! Okay...Luna! Who is your crush?" Muhahaha..I'm feeling evil all of a sudden.

"I don't have one..**ULRICH**!" She blushed and looked away in embarrassment

"Erm...heheh...awkward" Ulrich

"YOU LIKE HIM?! Aaa-er..ehemm.." Yumi..

"Now Yumi, who is your crush?"

"No one..**WILLIAM**!" She gasped and covered her mouth.

"Just as I suspected..Sorry Ulrich but the truth hurts at times, but ya gotta face it like a man!"

"Actually I like you too, Luna.." They both blushed as the rest of us AW'ed.

"Hmm..what other mischief can I make...OH! Aelita, is your hair natural?"

"Yes it is.."

"Dammit I thought it was dyed.."

"MY TURN! I wanna ask one!" Luna said eyeing me evilly..Oh shit.."Becky, who do YOU like?"

"Pfft! I don't have a crush on any- **XAVIER**!" I shut my eyes closed and covered my mouth when I said that.

"This is like extreme truth or dare..and Aww! I knew it!"

"Fuck off, Odd...Hey Yumi, remember yesterday? Why do you vote againest..be honest."

"Uhm well I..**I'M AFRAID OF THE OUTCOME!..."**

"Oh..And you think the rest of us aren't? But hey, we are taking chances! ..What about you Ulrich?"

"Actually..**I'M AFRAID OF OUR FRIENDSHIPS ENDING**!"

"**SAME WITH ME**!" Jeremy agreed.

"Dude..seriously? Pfftt Our friendship won't end because of something silly like our battle ending! In fact I bet things will be the same! With a lot of free time and a few relationships developing I bet but still the same! HECK with XANA being real we can keep the supercomputer on and visit Lyoko for like training or hang with Xana's monsters! That'd be cool.."

"Plus, my father would be back! We could rebuild the Hermitage..Have you all sleepover..It would be great!" Aelita said with glee.

"So..do you 3 change your minds?" They thought about it and in unison said, "We agree"

"Alright just like last time, Hands up to help him out" We all raised our hands. Suddenly the purple mist began to evaporate but after it shaped into a hand raised and a message saying, "I'll be waiting" We all laughed and began heading towards the factory.

"OH YEA! Becky, yesterday remember when you gasped when we were chatting and said you tell us later? Weellll it's later!" Luna said to me while we were skating towards the factory.

"Ohh...Uhmm get closer.." She got as close as she can without knocking each other off, "Don't you think XANA's voice sounds a bit familiar?"

She thought about it then looked at me with surprised, " Yeah..he kinda does..Though I can't quite put my finger on it.."

We skated while thinking about it..Why does he sound familiar?..Ah well I guess we'll figure it out sooner or later!

* * *

**MUHAHAHAH! CLIFFHANGER! I'm evil aren't I? Anywayyy See you all on Saturday! Or sometime XD By The Way, the idea for this came from lyoko-reader. THANKS! :D I told you I'd credit you all : AND! Also if you want to know what the music box sounds like HERE!  
**

** watch?v=7umg6ZrIEH8**

Rebecca: Will we find out why does XANA sound familiar?   
**Xavier: Do I share the same feelings as Rebecca?**  
**Me: You mean the make out before didn't already solve that answer?**  
**Xavier: Fuck off.**  
**Me: NEVER!**  
**Luna: I bought the movie tickets! LETS GO! :D  
Everyone: YAY!**

**Don't forget to review!**  
**Stay hanging, my cliffers ;D  
~T.I.C**


	13. We Aren't Complaining

**Helloo! I have returned! :D Thank you all for like..staying with me on this story! *sigh* Remeber in the beginning I said this would probably not get popular? Now here we all are...You guys I love you all! *gives death hugs***

**BreadLoaf: Glad you liked it! ^w^  
The Pika-Shadow: Who's who? And DOESN'T EVERYONE WANT IT TO BE REAL?!...I will find a smart scientist dude and make him create the supercomputer...**  
**Guest: Truth confessions make everything hilarious! Or sappy..Idk :P  
Luna-Soul-Sky: Cliffys add suspense which I love so..Deal with it! *holds up profile pic***

**Anyway..I'm losing ideas for the A/N...**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rebecca. Luna is owned by Luna-Soul-Sky. Everything else is owned by their owners.**

* * *

_**Rebecca POV**_

We finally arrived at the factory, Jeremy sat in his chair while we surrounded him. We waited for him to give us the program.

**"So have you all decided?"** he asked.

"Yes, and we decided to help you out... BUT! Do your end of the bargain first so we know you aren't lying" Jeremy said.

" ***sigh* Alright give me a second to send the anti-virus..**" Jeremy nodded and motioned us downstairs. Guessing Aelita had to go to Lyoko for this we all went down. We agreed on Odd going with Aelita incase something goes wrong. We waited..and waited..anndd wwaaiitteeedddd, until they both came back.

"It worked...Guys I cannot believe this is happening. Franz and William are coming back..Our battle is ending." Jeremy said as over the intercom.

"No one has lost or won. Its just..hey now that it's coming to an end, you two still have to explain why you knew so much about us during your first week." Odd said pointing at me an Luna..Shit, I forgot about this.

"Okay, we'll tell you AFTER everything is done. Suddenly we heard a whirling noise coming from 2 of the scanners. Yumi, Odd, and I surrounded the left one while Luna, Aelita, and Ulrich surrounded the right one. Finally, our scanner opened and out fell a unconcious William, who was caught by Yumi and Odd. We dragged him over to rest up on a wall and turned to the others. Their scanner opened up with Franz Hopper walking out and eyeing us all then giving us a hug. _Okay...old guy is hugging a group of teenagers..Ain't creepy at all!_ William woke up and stared at us and joined the hug. We all went back up to the lab, with Aelita hugging and crying into her father's side, Yumi holding William's hand, and Luna doing the same thing to Ulrich. To be honest, I never felt more awkward and I could tell Odd was feeling the awkwardness. We finally arrived up and went over to Jeremy, and did our introductions to Franz as well as explaining what is going on.

"**Okay, I did my end. Now its your turn. I've sent my human program to you all. Now all you guys need to do is launch the program**." We heard him say from the computer.

"Sorry..wow where did you manage to get traits like these?" Jeremy said as he typed away on the supercomputer.

"**From you guys and the people I 'possessed"**

"Alright, you ready?"

"**Ready as I'll ever be, also..don't come to the scanner room. I'll come up, okay?"**

"Uhm..sure! 3..2..1.." We all heard a whirring noise, the same as before, coming from below us then a loud **THUD**! I really wanted to go down and see what he looked like. We turned towards the elevator and heard it coming up. When it opened, Luna and I gasped and looked at him as if he was the hottest guy on earth about to marry us..

He is..

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! MUHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHHAAHAHAHAHaahhahahahahahahaaahaa aheheheheheheeheee...he..heee...Guess ya gotta wait for the next update! Also, school is coming up in 3-4 days so you'll have to wait EVEN LONGER!**

**...**

**...**

**Nah, I ain't that mean! I'm gonna continue it! This was just to give ya a scare..I did scare you right?..RIGHT?! Good! Anyway.. ONTO THE DISC- I mean.. ONTO THE REST OF THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

He is..

"I see you found out who I really am, Luna and Rebecca..I'm surprised you didn't figure this out sooner! With all the little hints and everything!" He said as he patted our heads, "Now..close those mouths before a fly makes a home there"

"Wait..what? What does he mean?" Ulrich said trying to snap us out of our trance. _If he..and I ..and earlier..Luna's question..gas.. crush..AHHHHHH!_

"I..am..freaking..out...Someone..put..me into...an...insane asylum..I must be seeing things!" I laughed nervously.

"Someone tell me what he looks like, I must be seeing things!" Luna said while the others helped us towards a wall. We leaned against it holding our heads.

"Well, he has shoulder-legnth black hair, brownish-black eyes, a sorta pale face, white polo shirt, black jeans, and some black n' white converse. Kinda hot for an evil dude" Odd said.

"I'm not evil! Jeez.."

"Becky..I don't think we are hallucinating. I think he really is him" Luna said patting my shoulder.

"Okay, can someone tell us what you two are talking about?!" Yumi said a bit annoyed.

"Fine..fine..oh my god I still cannot believe this." I said before explaining to them whats going I was done they all stared at me and him, "But..what I still don't get is why do you need to be freed when you did once?"

"I activated a tower. I manged to keep it hidden for a while so I could complete it but while I was doing that, I sent William to do a watch and send me info about whats happening here, he told me about you being tripped by that bitch..Sissi was it? Thats when I sped up what I was working on and rushed.."

"...**OHMYGOSH! I JUST REALIZED**! ...Truth or dare!" Odd yelled causing us to jump. We look at him untill it hits us, well most of us.

"Odd..what are y- Ooohh...ehm..awkward hehe" Xana..I mean Xavier said.

"..What did he answer? I really want to know!" I sorta calmed down and stood up from where I was sitting. Luna already was straightened out and helped me up.

"Again, that is for them to know and for you to find out" He said in the same tone last time he said it, only this time with a smirk.

"You no fun" I pouted.." Now that everything is sorta in order, what are we going to do now?"

"I can become a teacher again, with Xana as my assistant. Although I need to create a fake identity as well as rebuilding the Hermitage so Aelita and I can finally be together again...after I adopt her so no one gets suspicious of course" Franz said.

"Then where will I live? I can't exactly live in here or back on Lyoko...what are we gonna do about Lyoko.."

"We can leave it on..you know, if we need to escape from reality, maybe even show our kids! It'll be our family secret" Luna said with glee in her voice. "Maybe you can virtualize your monsters and we can all like have fun!"

"That would be cool...Hey Becky and Luna!" Odd said in a sing-song tone, " Isn't it our turn for an explanation?"

"Odd's right, NOW can you two tell us why you know so much?" Yumi said. Oh shit..its time.

"I guess we have too..Can we use the supercomputer?" Luna said. Jeremy nodded and I got on..

"Here goes! Oh also, no one in France knows about this..the rest of the world does though. But don't worry! It's ficitonal to them.." I opened up Google and typed in 'Code Lyoko' and clicked on its wiki.

"You mean.." I heard Ulrich as the others gasp.

"Yep..in other places of the world, this is all a television show for kids and teens. You guys have lots of fans, including me and Luna. Heck sometimes you get fan drawings and stories!" I said as I popped up a few drawings and stories.

"When we first came here, we came up with a theory on why its real. The Return to the Pasts don't work for all around the world, just France. So that means in the future..one of us will create a show about our adventures. Only making it seem fictional so we don't get in trouble." They all made the same face that Luna and I made when we first saw Xana/Xavier.

"How did you guys manage to like stay calm? I mean..seriously..I would freak the out" William said.

Luna and I looked at each other than back to them and smiled, "We aren't complaining!"

* * *

**HAHA! All that there is now is one more chapter, an epilogue and then the se-...I nearly gave out the secret.. hehe. I just can't wait till I'm done with this and another story so I can tell you all the secret! I hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction. Its been a blast writing and reading..GAH! *gives another death hug* So far I've seen no flames..is it really that good?.. Any who see you in the next chapter!**

**Stay amazing, my friends!**  
**~T.I.C**


	14. Macaroon War!

**Oh my god, when you write a story and people like it, then you realize you barely have time for anything on some days! Im soo sorry for not updating! School just started and being the smartest I had to fill out all the forms and stuff DX. Also to some of the reviews:**

**funman1111: ...*throws water balloon* MY FANFIC MY LOGIC! Go away EvilXana! *sticks out tongue***  
**Nyssa: Yay thanks! And maybe..maybe not! I won't spill though  
The Pika-Shadow: If you are more like Rebecca..*steals you and renames you Rebecca* MY OCs ARE REAL!**

**Lets see whats going on with Rebecca, being on that topic!**

**Rebecca: *is in a corner, cradling and mumbling 'If he is..If he is..***  
**Me: Uhm...what happened to her?**  
**Luna: She is shocked about the reveal. To be honest, you made it pretty obvious.**  
**Me: ..True..Come on and help me. We're taking her to the hospital. *picks up her underarms***  
**Luna: *grabs her legs and we head to the Hospital***

**Disclaimer: I only own Rebecca. Luna is owned by Astro-xXx-Boy. Everything else is owned by Moonscoop!**

* * *

_**Rebecca POV**_

We all made plans for what were we going to do now and were heading out of the factory. Ever since everyone confessed back in the classroom Ulrich and Luna were just chatting away, Yumi and William along with Jeremy and Aelita showing off their love (Under Franz's supervision of course), Odd playing a few games on his handheld, and Xavier and I just walking side by side.

"Soo, now that we know who you are...Are you gonna live a normal life or actually take over the world?" I asked playfully.

"Probably both. I'll finally get rid of the stupid 'swagg and yolo' imbeciles along with the duckfacers, emotionallers, and all that crap." He said , holding the back of his head with his hands.

"Bless the lord, let that happen! Also make the idiot drivers disappear, they need to learn!" I said raising a fist towards the sky, "...I have a thought, do you still have your powers? Like phase through walls, turn into a specter, etc?"

"I'll try but I doubt it.." He concentrated for about 3 minutes then sighed, "Nope! God dammit" We continued to walk and let the others head back to their dorms while we head into town. It was fall break so...**THE RULES DON'T MATTER NOW**! He wanted to visit a few cafes, since well Paris is literally the best place for cafes, so I scanned around for any good ones.

'_Cafe des Roses_' That sounds pretty! We walked in to find a light purple haired man who looked 23, a brunette woman the same age and another brunette who looked 14 sitting at a table in the corner. In the middle of the table was a vase filled with red, blue, yellow, and purple roses. _Why does the man and little girl look familar,_ I asked myself.

"Ever had macaroons, Xavier?" I asked.

"I've been stuck instead a damn computer my whole life, what do you think?" He replied.

I lean in closer and whispered, "_Act normal! I'm trying to make a decent conversation! You are in public!"_ and gave him a small slap. He nodded and gave me a thumbs up. Finally it was our turn, since this was gonna be a private celebration for the end of our battle, I decided to buy 2 of every flavour of macaroons, 2 Lattes and a little bag of gummy worms for Luna. I helped paid and we both waited at a table near the purple man and 2 brunettes. SERIOUSLY! Why do they look familiar?!

"Becky? You there?...Helllooo!" Xavier said waving a hand infront of me.

"Wha? Oh! Sorry, lost in thought..Is our order here yet?" I looked around only to have a chocolate macaroon shoved into my mouth.

"Dummy, its right here!" He said, "I never tried one of these..what are they called again? And this drink too.." He eyed his Latte as if it was a strange deformed frog.

"The little cakes are macaroons and the drink is a latte!**(A/N I will never try coffee or lattes or anything along those lines. I WILL STAY A CHILD AND DRINK MILK! :D)"** I giggled as I pushed the latte into him, making him drink. I may have used too much force and splashed it all over us and the table. I laughed and went to grab some napkins but felt something hard hit my back. I looked behind me to find Xavier holding a macaroon aimed at me.

"Oh so you gonna go? Come at me, bro!" I said holding out my arms. He try some but I managed to catch them into a goody bag, before I knew it we had an all out war between us. They employes were just 2 people so they just shrugged it off. I was about to throw one at him but missed and hit the purple haired dude. He looked back at us and laughed at the sight along with the two girls. They all spoke a few words before the girls came over to my side and the guy teaming up with Xavier.

"Sorry and before we start.." I said standing up. "I'd like to declare a war, a battle between men and women to finally find out which is superior. Let the battle be ov-" I was cut off with another macaroon in my face. "OH ITS ON NOW!" I ate the macaroon and we all began throwing our paid macaroons. I decided to make small talk since what else do you do in a random macaroon battle at a closed cafe? "So What are you two's name?"

"I'm Raven" Said the older girl. I looked at her to see she had pitch black irises. "Got the name from my eye color."

"I'm Ib. Nice to meet you" said the other. She had blood red eyes..Creepy yet cool!

"I'm Rebecca, and that guy there is Xavier" I said holding out my hand. They both shaked and we continued throwing and hiding behind our table.

"The purple haired guy is Garry. So what school do you go to?" Raven asked.

"I go to Kadic while he is a soon-to-be assistant for a teacher."

"Really? Cool! We just moved here and my sister is gonna be the new art teacher and me being a student!"

"Awesome! What about Gravey?"

"Garry"

"Yeah him"

"He's an artist. Do you like art?"

"Mmehh I ki-" Before I could finish I was hit with an air strike of macaroon crumbles and pieces. "MAN DOWN! WE GOT A MAN DOWN!" I yelled as everyone laughed. We all decided that would be it today and helped cleaned up. Once down we all sat down at a table together and ordered more macaroons for EATING this time.

"Okay time for proper introductions! We'll started with Purple Guy! Age, Name, Country and job if have." I said pointing to..I forgot.

He laughed and said, "Well, I'm Garry Saito. I'm 25, born in Japan, and well I'm an artist but I'm not that big."

"Interesting..Is purple the real hair color or dyed?" and as if they've all prepared they said in unison "Its real, genetics are weird." "Okay you all are creepy triplets!" They all laughed as Raven stood up after I pointed to her.

"My turn I guess. I'm Raven Kouri, age 25, born in Japan and I'm going to be an art teacher at Kadic!"

"I'm Ib Kouri, Raven's younger sister. Age 14, born in Italy and well..I know how to make dolls! But they won't let me.."

"We told you..I don't want to hear the word dolls after that."

"..MOVING ON THEN! I'm Rebecca Kingsley, age 15, born in America, and well..I can make little robots! They so cute!"

"Since when did you make robots?!"

"You don't know everything about me!"

"I got alot to learn.. Anyway I'm Xavier *thinks of last name,age and birthplace*..uhm.. ANYWAY! I'm guessing 17. Born here? and Well I'm gonna be an assistant at Kadic's new computer class." Shit we haven't really thought about those things now did we?

"..His last name is Lyoka and he's 17 and a half. Born in France but somewhere different and kinda forgets things VERY easily" I lied..We sat there and chatted untill it the manager kicked us out..hehe. We gave each other our numbers and headed our separate ways. Somehow we managed to get into the forest just as it was about to snow.

"Cool, snow! In November too!" I said sticking out my tongue. I looked towards his way to find him shivering. "Awww! You look so cute when you are cold! Lemme help!"

I took off my jacket and tried to hand it too him but he said, "No way, you are gonna get cold like that. Let's just find the Hermitage and maybe I can fix it with whatever power I have left."

"I thought you lost your powers?"

"I have some."

"Anyway, Come on! You're gonna turn into a popsicle if you stay like this! Here hold on.."I wrapped my jacket around him had his arms wrap around me as I zipped it up with my hands coming out of the sleeves.

"You cold now?" I asked only to find his cheeks tinted red, "Aww you look cuter when you blush!"

"I-I-I'm not blushing! It's just well.."

"Well? Meh it doesn't matter...I bet we look like a mutated 2 bodied person! RAWR!" I said as we made our way to the Hermitage. He concentrated again and this time, fixed up the place! It looks so pretty when its not destroyed. We both went inside to clean things up and maybe find a coat for Xavier since its getting hard to move in one little jacket. Finally we finished cleaning up but found it was too late to head back to school. Xavier decided that he would sleep in the house for now.

"Can I ask one more question?" He nodded and flopped down on the couch. "Do..do you like me?" I may or may not have blushed..

"...What do you mean?" He said sittin up while I sat in a chair.

" I just want to know if you just like me or not. Although, its okay if you don't though, I'm use to rejection."

He looked down at the floor as if in deep thought then the next thing caught me off guard. He came up to me, hugged me and said into my ear, " Now why would I say no to someone like you?" and with that he gave me a kiss on my cheek and went back into his bedroom._ Processing..Processing...WHAT?!_ I mentally squealed and ran off back to school, about to tell Luna what happened.

**Okay I'll try and maybe offically end the story so I may start on this new one leading up to the surprise. For now, I just want to sleep cause I'm tired! By the way, in this chapter you got a glimpse at the future stories I plan ;3**

**Stay Fuzzy, My Friends ~T.I.C**


	15. The End?

***Emeniem and I bursts through door wearing sunglasses***  
**Emeniem: Guess who's back, Back again Me: I'M BACK BITCHES! Who missed me? *Rebecca, Luna, and Xavier are passed out on the couch and rug. Luna has a lamp on her hand and confetti is EVERYWHERE! Not to mention the smell of alcohol***  
**Me: ...Nice to know you all missed me *pouts* You can leave now, Emeniem.**  
**Emeniem: What about the money you promised me if I did this?**  
**Me: NEVER TRUST A 13 YEAR OLD! *pushes into the void that is my insanity***

**YES I AM BACK! The amount of homework in 8th is soooo much. HOW DID YOU PEOPLE HANDLE IT?! I think I'll really go insane if I hang out with my crazy friends even longer, too. But guess what...I GOTS FREE TIME SO I UPDATE! :D You all happy right? Yay you are! Also I got news...This.. this is gonna be the final chapter *prepares for the reviews* DON'T WORRYY! A sequel will be made. I promise! To answer some reviews..**

**Funman1111: Still looking out my windows to make sure you don't kill me. Still being a loner. Still happy you guys love the story!**  
**Breadloaf: Do you know where they are from? Astro-xXx-Boy: You're creeped out by a kiss on a cheek? What about the intro of Chapter 8?!**  
**Guest: Cuteness =w=**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rebecca and Xavier. Luna is owned by Astro-xXx-Boy. Ib and Garry is owned by Kouri. Everything else is owned by moonscoop.**

* * *

_**~Luna POV~**_

After we walked out of the factory, I saw Becky and Xavier walk into town saying something about a cafe, while the rest of us were discussing what we are going to do with Franz returning and XANA becoming human. Franz decided that untill the hermitage is rebuilt, he'll stay at some motel to create a birth certificate, hospital records, IDs and all that stuff. After our discussion, we all said our goodbyes to Franz and Yumi and headed towards Kadic. By the way, did I mention that during our walk, Ulrich asked me to go see a movie with him? Yeah, I would've made everyone's ear drums bleed if I squealed out loud. I finally reached my dorm only to hear a shriek.

"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Before I knew it, I was on the ground with a way-to-excited Becky on top of me.

"Get off me, Becky. I can't breathe!" I managed to say.

"Crap, sorry...Annnyyywwaaayyyyy! Let's head in cause I gots a thing yot tell ya!"

"Alright, alright hold on!" I unlocked the door only to be pushed onto my bed this time. "Dammit can't cha wait?!"

"Nope! Now hush up and listen! So while you guys were chatting away, Xavier wanted to head to town into a cafe since this was his first-second time here. We went into this little cafe that barely had anyone in it besides 3 people and the employees. I ordered us some macaroons, lattees and some gummy worms for you!" She threw me a goody bag filled with gummy worms. I happily squealed and devoured all the little gummy buggies!

"Okaaayy.. So I was going to joke around with him and shoved his drink into his face, but I may have used o much force and spilled it all over him. So I said sorry and went to go get some paper towels BUT! He threw a macaroon at me and you know what happens when someone throws something at me. Before I knew it, we were having an all out Macaroon War with the ones we bought plus some crumbs. During our battle though, I missed Xavier and the macaroon went and hit this guy on the back of his head, who, I may mention, HAS LIGHT PURPLE HAIR! I thought it was dyed but turns out it isn't. He looked and saw the mess that was before him and laughed. He talked to 2 girls, one looks around his age the other around our age, and well..It turned into a battle between BOYS VS GIRLS! She said before taking in a long gasp of air.

"Is that al- I didn't get to finish because she started talking again.

" Turns out the older chick's name was Raven cause she had black irises while the othe girl's name was Ib and she had blood red irises! Its so creepy yet cool. They told me the guy's name was Garry and his purple hair was real cause FUCK GENETICS! Raven was gonna become an art teacher here at kadic soon, Ib is going to be a boarder and Garry is an artist! So the war ended with a truce because the employees kicked us out heh.. We got each other's number and left with them going to their apartment and us heading towards the Hermitage so fix it up. Xavier still had some of his powers yet so why not try? While we were walking, it started to snow and luckily I had on my jacket but he didn't know about snow and soon he started to shiver HE LOOKED SO CUTE COLD! Anyway, I somehow wrapped both of us up with my jacket and I guess cause he was so close to me, he started blushing and again.. AMG IT IS SO CUTE! ...Pardon my fangirling. We finally reached the Hermitage and SUCESS! We managed to fix it up! Again she took in a looonnngg gasp of air.

"Dude, drink some water. You are gonna dehydrate like that!" She went over to my closet and took our a water bottle from my cooler and nearly downed the whole thing in 2 seconds.

"Oh my god, thank the lord for this creation! Anyway BACK TO THE STORY! And this is the good part! We both went inside to check it out and it looked so coooll! We didn't really see much since we were both tired so I rested in a chair while he laid down on a couch. You know what it means to be comfortable in a quiet place, it's time to ask awkward questions! So..."  
She looked down and blushed. Huh, so hyper becky can get into shy becky into a matter f 4 seconds.." So.. I asked him if he...if he like..'like-like' me.." I suddenly became interested.

"Ooooohh! Don't stop there! Tell me what happens! What was his answer!"

"He didn't answer, uhm, so I thought it meant no. So I said to him it's okay to say no cause..you remember how easily people reject me right?.." She said in a hushed voice as her face became as red as a tomato now.

"Oh my god you are soo red now! Tell me what's next!" I leaned in as I pretended to eat a bowl of popcorn.

"He looked at me shocked, and uhm...He gave me a hug and whispered in my ear 'How can I say no to soemone like you?' then kissed my cheek and left to go to bed.." She squeaked as her face became redder if that is even possible.

"Awww! I bet you were squealing like a fangirl!"

"I may have..." We both laid down on our beds and thats when I had a thought.

"Do you think we should tell our friends in America about this?"

"Pfft! What friends? Everyone we hanged out with would always leave us because of rumors."

"What about family?"

"You can tell your parents. Everyone I need is here"

"I just can't believe it's over...technically we just watched an alternate ending to our favorite show!"

"So.. who do you think will be creating the show in the future?"

"My money's on you seeing you're their biggest fan"

"As if! I plan on being an engineer when I'm older! You know how much I like making tiny robots!" It's true, in 6th grade she managed to make a robot kankerlat and got an A! " Anyway, getting sidetracked, I think Odd will since he always wanted credit for our battles."

We both continued our conversation till we slowly fell asleep, and let me tell you, sleeping in jeans is NOT comfortable.

* * *

_**~Next Day - Rebecca POV~**_

I woke up that morning and saw Luna covered in blankets, including mine. Dammit Luna, that's my blanket! Oh well, I saw that the time was 5:32am so what else do you do? You take a shower! Seeing there is only hot water early in the morning, I got ready to shower and headed towards the shower block. Thank god I was the only one there cause ALL OF THE HOT WATER IS MINE! I showered, brushed my teeth, got dressed, and went back to our dorm only to find Luna waking up.

"Morning Luna!" I said as she hissed.

"Why must I wake at such a time? Lady Luna needs her beauty sleep!" She groaned.

"Alright but don't come crying to me if all the hot water is gone" I said as I put everything back.

" Fiinnnee!" She threw the jumble of blankets onto the floor, got her stuff and left.

"Tsk..tsk, Luna you gotta learn how to clean up yourself." I said as I picked up her stuff and cleaned our room. I was in a good mood today for some reason. I left once everything was in order and met up with Luna outside of the cafeteria doors.

"Why are you in such a good mood today?" She said smirking.

"Is it illegal? No, so why not?"

"Can't fight laws then." We both walked into the cafeteria to find everyone minus Franz and Xavier, already there. She waved at them and dragged me into the line. We both got a stack of pancakes, fruit, and something to drink. Once done we walked over to our table, she sat next to Ulrich who was next to Odd and across from them was Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, and William.

"Ugh! No room? What do I have to sit on the table or something?" I laughed as Luna scooted over and patted a seat for me. "Thanks"

"Anyone heard from Hopper yet?" Yumi asked.

"Nope, we'll talk with him after school." Jeremy said looking up from his laptop.

"wau dwo oo swill wawwy aroond oour woptop?" Odd muffled through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Me no speaky Odd-ense! Eat then speak" Luna said as she reached over to smack his head.

"I said! Why do you still carry around you laptop?"

"Just in case he lies" Jeremy answered.

"Ugghh! If he did he would've hurt me already" I said.

"..Where did you guys go after you left? Did a little 'something-something?" Odd said wiggling his eyebrows. I stood up and slapped him as my face became red at the thought.

"Fuck you..No we didn't do...'that' He wanted to go to a cafe so I took him there, then he wanted to fix up the Hermitage cause well, where else would he sleep?"

"Wait, you mean...I can live back home again?" Aelita said with hope in her eyes.

"Yep! Now everyone hush up, I need my pancakes!" Suddenly, I felt a cold pair of hands covering my face, blinding me.

"Guess whoo!" said a sing-songy voice.

"Hmm...IRON MAN!" I said excitedly.

"Close enough" The person removes their hands and I turn to find Xavier smiling at me. " Morning everyone!" He said as he kneeled down next to the table.

" Why are you here? Shouldn't you and Franz be preparing job application thingies?" Luna asked.

" You wouldn't BELIEVE how fast that man works! We start tomorrow and by the way, call him Franz Lyoka, secret indentity."  
He replied winking at us.

" By the way, when you guys said that fans sometimes make stories of us, do they ship me with other girls?" Odd asked as he stuffed his face with his 4th serving.

"Yeah sometimes they use you too" I said pointing to Aelita and Yumi, " Even with you 3" I pointed to Ulrich, Jeremy, and William this time, "But mostly with their own characters, but from time to time they have you and a female version of XANA or heck even MALE!" I looked towards all of them and just couldn't help but LAUGH at their faces. Luna was already on the floor gasping for air.

"OH MY GOD YOUR FACES'!"

"P-people are actually that sick?!" Ulrich stammered.

"Oh us authors are capable of MANY things. Such as creating Yaoi/Yuri stories heck even FAN ART!" I grinned evilly.

"Wanna read one?" Luna asked pulling out her phone.

"I think I speak for the others when I say this, We would like to keep our sanity." Jeremy said as the others nodded.

"TOO LATE!" Shouted Luna and I as we showed them fan art..mainly the Yaoi and Yuri ones.. They all looked in horror and disgust as we scrolled through the pictures. William even left to get barf up his breakfast.

"You..people...are..sick.." Odd said, his head in his hands.

" Welcome to the world of fandoms, my friends!" I said, arms stretched.

"If you want, you can get your revenge" Luna said, shifting her eyes. They all looked up in wonder while we grinned.

"How?" Ulrich asked.

"Send out a letter saying what you think...someone did it with the Naruto characters! But first you need an account..."

"We can use my account! After classes, meet up in our room and then WE'LL PLOT!" I said, evilly rubbing my hands together.

The bell rang, signalling that breakfast was over. We said our goodbyes to Xavier and left to our home room. Grreaaattt, gym for first period. Yumi and William headed of towards their homeroom, Italian, hand in hand. I guess they got together in one day...or they did before, I don't know** (A/N I DON'T SHIP THEM! I just needed a reason for Ulrich to go out with Luna. U/Y FOREVAA!)** When we finally reached the gymnasium, the boys headed off towards their changing rooms while the we went to our's.

"You seem awfully quiet, even though your dad is FINALLY here! You okay?" Luna asked Aelita, who was looking down while changing.

"Yeah..just a bit worried. What if daddy doesn't like Jeremy and me together?" She answered.

"Girl, what chu talking 'bout! If anything, your dad will SUPPORT your relationship! Do you not know how many people ship you two?!" I said after facepalming.

"Really?"

"Course! Jeremy spented hours, HOURS just to look for your father, anti-virus, and destroying Becky's boyfriend!" Luna said winking. My face got extremely red and I replied, "He isn't my boyfriend! We are just friends!"

"Suurreeee...How can you two be friends after one day?" She asked as we slipped on our sneakers.

"Technically, we've known him for about 11 months-ish." We walked in our gym clothes, Aelita wearing a maroon long sleeved shirt, navy shorts, and white socks with pink sneakers, Luna wearing a deep blue sweat shirt and long black pants, while I wore a red short sleeved shirt and black shorts. We all found our way to the boys and sat down with them, waiting for class to start. Suddenly Jim and Mr. Delmas walks in with a girl around our age with long brown hair, blood red irises, and is wearing a sort of uniform. She looks awfully familiar..

"Quiet down everyone. Now, I would like to introduce our new student from Italy, Miss Ib Kouri. Now, would you like to say anything about yourself?" Mr. Delmas said, motioning to Ib.

"Uhm...OH! If you have art class, then I should warn you that my crazy sister is the teacher, so watch out." She said.

"Alright...Does anyone have any questions? No? Okay time to continue on with the tour, let's go Miss Kouri." She nodded and they left leaving Jim to teach.

"Psst, was that the Ib girl you told me before?" Luna whispered as Jim talked about using all your strength about something physical. I nodded and giggled at the way Odd looked. "Odd, close your mouth or a fly will make a home in it! And clean up the drool." He looked down and wiped the drool off with his arm.

Classes went along as usual, except when we had a preview of programming class, the class Franz and Xavier were teaching. Before we knew it, it was lunchtime and while the others were heading towards the cafeteria, I decided to stroll around campus for a bit. During my walk, I happened to come across Raven and Ib, chatting about whatever, so I decided to come up and talk with them for a bit.

"AMIGOS! Long time no see!" I said while strolling up to them. They both waved at me to come over, smiling.

"Hi...Rebecca was it?" I nodded, "Shouldn't you be in the cafeteria?" Ib asked.

"I should be asking the same thing for the both of you! Anyway, what's up?"

"The sun, universe, everything thats space" Raven said pointing up towards the sky. I knew she was joking so I played along.

"Ooh...I keep forgetting thanks" I said before laughing. "Seriously, how's it going?"

"Been good, meant lots of potential friends" Ib said.

"Oh, I should warn you about something. Stay clear from Sissi Delmas, the principal's daughter. She'll do anything to make everyone's live a living hell, especially new kids. If you want protection, here's my card" I said while pretending to hand her a business card. Suddenly I heard a scream and a sort of..roaring noise? I turned around to find kids running away from a painting lady with half of its body stuck in her frame, wearing a yellow dress.

"What..the..actual.." I said before seeing my friends including Xavier and Franz running out and towards the forest. But..How?! We set him free..and..what?!, I thought. I looked towards Raven and Ib only to find them running towards the gardening shed. I shrugged and ran towards the forest, calling Jeremy.

"Hello?"

"Mind explaining?!"

"To be honest, we all are just as confused as you are. Xavier said it isn't him but we are just heading to the factory to check. I suggest you and Luna to fend off the painting..things."

"Alright, just ring if you need out help" And with that I hanged up. I looked around trying to find Luna only to see a black marbled, headless mannequin in a blue dress chasing a confused and freaked-out Luna.

"OVER HERE!" I yelled, pointing towards the shed. When in doubt, find the gardening shed. They have all sorts of weapons! We both ran towards the shed only to find it locked.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Luna yelled as I turned around to find the thing getting closer. I'm guessing Luna saw it too since well...SHE KICKED DOWN THE WALL!

"YOU COULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT WITH THE DOOR?!" I screamed as we grabbed as many weapons as possible. Luna kicked down another wall and we ran towards campus. We went all around school, giving everyone some sort of weapon, (you wouldn't believe how many things were in the shed).

"This feels like an all out war!" I said as we passed by each other. We ran our separate ways still giving out weapons when we passed by each other again.

"I know right!" Luna said. We did the same thing and when we passed by, we gave each other a high five!

"Shouldn't we be fighting the attack?" I said this time and we stopped realizing we had no weapons of our own..shit.

"HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT TIME!" Luna yelled, dragging me out the door to face the monsters. I took out my cell and called Jeremy again.

"Dude, how are things with you all?"

"Not that well! All the sectors have been changed, the towers look like roses, and Xavier is pissed off about all his monsters looking like art..things. Me and Franz have been trying to find what happened while the others are still on Lyoko. Aelita is close to the tower so don't worry."

"Alrighty then..Tell them to hurry up cause we gave everyone weapons except for us.."

"Wish has been granted. Aelita is already in the tower" As if he was physic or something, a bright white light englufed us as the last words I heard were, "Return to the past..now"

* * *

**_~ A Return To The Past Before~_**

Before I knew it, we were all back in the cafeteria for breakfast. We all just sat there and stared at Xavier, as if he was at fault.

"...Please don't stare, I didn't do anything" he said, raising his hands up in defense.

"Well, you WERE an evil AI bent on world domination." said Ulrich crossing his arms.

"One, I'm not evil. Two, if it WAS me, then explain why I helped you on your mission"

"To gain our trust? Ugh I Don't know, I'm not the genius!" We all stared at Jeremy, hoping he had an answer.

"Same here, but don't worry. Aelita, Franz and I will get to work on it, soon! For now, let's just do what we normally would do in case of a XANA-"

"COUGH COUGH"

"- in case of a normal attack."

"I hope this gets cleared up soon. AND JUST WHEN I THOUGHT WE COULD HAVE NORMAL LIVES!" Yelled Odd before his face met the table.

"We all do buddy..we all do"

* * *

**DUN..DUN..DUNNNN! I'M LEAVING IT OFFF HERE!**

**Don't worry. A sequel will be made soon. And maybe another story to go along with it just for it to fully make sense cause right now, alot of you are probably like 'Wha da fuq is goin' on?' I'll explain it...or maybe just tell you to watch/play this RPG Indie Horror game called 'Ib' It basically tells you whats these things are..except that Raven is my OC..**

***SIGH* This has been a fun thingy, now hasn't it? Another note, the sequel is going to be a crossover between Code Lyoko and Ib so you won't expect it to be in the normal archives.**

**Stay awesome, my friends!**  
**~T.I.C**


	16. Update Alert Thingy

**GUYS! GUYS!**

**THE. SEQUEL. IS OUT! :O**

**WELL IT SORTA IS! **

**YOU KINDA GOTTA WAIT LIKE WHAT..4-6 HOURS?! **

**IDK YOU'LL LIVE!...or not..**

**ANYWAY YEAH!..IT'S KINDA OUT...GO READ IT..**

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT...BLAME SCHOOL :3**

**K BAI!**

**Rebecca: Is she having those moments again where she just blabbs on about random stuff..  
Raven: Probably..Wanna head to an arcade or something?  
Rebecca: Sure, can I bring Xavier?  
Raven: I don't care  
Me: Whhheeee! I like to do things!  
Rebecca and Raven: *facepalm***

**STAY FURRY MY FRINEDS!  
~T.I.C**


End file.
